A Fairy's Tale
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Bloom always knew she was different, that she had powers... and she knew how to use them too.. But what she didn't know was that she had a Older brother that thought she was dead... Join Bloom on her way to Friendship, Finding her Family and Love :) First Story, Rated M for safety :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Author Note – I do not own any of the characters out of the Winx Club. I only own the plot line that this story is **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Bloom's POV

I have a relatively normal life. I'm just an ordinary teenager girl, with loving parents and a cute fluffy blue bunny named Kiko. That was, until I found out I was adopted…

My Parents told me about 2 months ago that I was adopted. I don't know why they didn't tell me before! I really do love my Parents, and they will always be my Parents, even though they are only my Adopted Parents so it wouldn't have made any difference. But I'm just upset about the fact that they hid it from me….

It feels like that they're hiding more than that from me though, but I don't know what… And I'm not quite sure I want to know yet… Everything in my life is so complicated right now.

Third Person POV

Bloom was sitting beside a very large willow tree that was placed in the park, watching her bunny Kiko play in the grass and the soil, being silly. She sat silently, listening to the world around her as she watched her funny bunny try and cheer her up. Her world was changing around her so fast that she sometimes didn't know what to do with herself.

'_Why is everything so complicated? Before this, my life was so simple… Well, not simple as such, but it was better than it was now. I wish I could go back to being…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by yelling and loud crashing sounds coming from the clearing close to where she is.

Kiko stopped what he was doing when he saw the bright flashes of Orange light heading towards him through the trees.

"Kiko!" Bloom Yelled, as she dived forward, Grabbed him in mid-air and then rolled forward, narrowly missing the Light as it blew a hole in the ground where Kiko was previously.

Her head Snapped towards where the light had come from, mouth open in shocked surprise as she clutched He bunny to her chest. There was a silence that followed for 30 seconds before more lights and yells followed and that broke Bloom out of her revere.

She stood quickly to her feet and rushed over to the tree's for cover, hiding behind a rather large one and placing Kiko on the floor next to it, crouching down to his level.

"Kiko, I want you to stay here, where you'll be safe from whatever's going on behind us. Promise me you won't move, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you right now." She petted his head as he watched her. They stayed like that for 10 seconds before screaming kicked Bloom into gear.

She warned her bunny once more not to move before coming out from the shelter and creeping over to where the commotion was coming from and what she saw shocked her.

There, right in front of her was the ugliest thing she had ever seen as well as the creepiest little pet thingies it was ordering around. But as well as that, there was a girl all dressed in Yellow, holding what looked to be a staff in her hands, waving it about. From watching, Bloom summarised that the bolts of light were coming from the girl's staff as she shot them towards to foul beast and his creepy minions. It seemed like a fairy tale to Bloom, because on the girls back, were a pair of big, shiny, moving, glittering fairy wings.

As she watched the fight progress the more minions disappeared and the tiered the fairy got.

"Now Stella, give us the solaria ring and we won't hurt you….. Much!" the Beast laughed at the girl, now named Stella, holding out his hand as if he expected her to give him what he wanted.

Stella was on the ground and the staff nowhere to be seen, only a blue ring held loosely in her hand… she weakly glared up at him and with the last bit of her remaining strength she called "Transport reverse Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy!"  
The Ring glowed slightly in her hand before a bright flash and 4 boys appeared. By this point Stella had passed out and the boys were looking round confused, until the spotted to creatures advancing on them. They quickly got into defensive mode, bringing out glowing weapon's that looked like something out of Star Wars.

Bloom Watched all of this from the tree's and she would have stayed there if her Bunny hadn't have Screamed from where he was and ran out, straight past her and into the field where the battle was taking place.

'_Silly Bunny, I told him to stay where he was!' She thought as she watched him run into one of the Boys leg._

'_Well, gonna have to follow him. Wish it hadn't have come to this'_

Authors Note! – Sorry About the shortness of the chapter, it took me ages to write this, because I wasn't sure on How to get it started… I hope you like it so far!

Please… Hit the little button below and Please Review! Would mean the world to me if you did xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Well, I get to do More than One chapter up in less than a day! Go Me! I hope you like this one too **

Chapter 2

**Previously **

'_Silly Bunny, I told him to stay where he was!' She thought as she watched him run into one of the Boys leg._

'_Well, gonna have to follow him. Wish it hadn't have come to this'_

**Now**

Third Person POV

Bloom ran In after Kiko, her stance weary but also ready to fight. The four boys in uniform stared at her for a second, before they realised, she was chasing after the bunny and they refocused on the beasts. Kiko hopped onto her, climbing all the way up to her shoulder where he perched.

All Of a sudden, more creatures appeared out of the ground, surrounding them and they started to make their way over to the unconscious, now wingless fairy. Bloom Sprung into action, swiftly moving and roundhouse kicking three of the monsters away from her, as another tore a piece of her trousers off. The boys then followed suit, attacking and destroying monster with the weapons as she fought with 4 of them to help save a girl she had never met.

Just as she thought the last creature was killed, she was grabbed from behind by the biggest hand and also the smelliest too. Kiko fell off where he had managed to cling onto during the fight and she was swinging in mid-air while the others looked on ready to fight but not willing to harm Bloom.

Bloom knew the only way to get out of this was to show them what she could do, and although, she really didn't want to, he knew she must.

'_Here goes, Flame power come to life, Dragon flame, Power Up!'_

To the Boys and the ogre holding her, it looked like she was on Fire, where in reality, she was gaining her powers and also one of the forms that goes with it. This form, has Dark Shimmery wings, with a dark blood Red Mini Skirt Dress on and Black Heeled boots on and her looking like a living flame. As the Flames Dies down, they could see her power and also the flames in her eyes as he hands shook. The ogre yelped in Surprise and Pain as his hand Started to Blister. He quickly walked away from the flaming fairy as she slowly turned around, calmly, and lit a dark fire ball in her hand. She pulled her arm back to throw it and as she let it go, the ogre decided that he would retreat and he disappeared just as the fire ball hit the tree that had been behind him.

Bloom heard a quiet commotion behind her as Stella had started to Awaken. The boys Crowed round her, but also keeping an eye on Bloom at all times.

"Where am I? And why do I feel so drained?" Stella Complained in a tired voice as the boys turned to look at Bloom as she powered down.

"We don't know Stella, we somehow got transported here in the middle of a fight, to see you passed out surrounded by ghouls and an ogre, when her (pointing at Bloom) Bunny ran into Sky's leg and She followed and Joining in the fight, helping us defeat them."

Everyone turned to look at Bloom at that moment, even Stella and because she still glowed from the aftermath of her powers everyone could tell exactly how strong she is too.

2 of the 4 boys were watching her Closely, Sky, the Blonde Haired Blue eye's One as well as Riven the Tall, well-built guy with purple Hair.

Finally, Bloom walked forward a couple of paces, picking up Kiko again and hugging him to her chest as she opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Sorry, but can you tell me what the hell just happened? What were those things and how did you just appear out of nowhere? And who exactly are you?"

Bloom Asked, even though she already knew the answer, she didn't want to make it seem obvious that she already knew. What she didn't know however, is who these people were and where they came from.

One of the Boys Muttered "Oh great, another stubborn Riven!" Which Bloom happened to hear but didn't acknowledge it and neither did Riven, even though he did glance at him.

The Brown Haired Tall muscled guy stepped forward. "Sorry, we didn't have to time to introduce ourselves but I'm Brandon and the Blonde to the Left of me is Prince Sky of Eraklion and on the other side, Guy with Glasses, that's Timmy, he's our Tech nerd and one of our best mates and the Moody guy on the other side of Timmy is Riven and We all go to Red Fountain a school for heroics and Bravery. And this Fair maiden on the floor is Stella and She just so happened to be my girlfriend too and she goes to the Alfea the school of Fairy's. And you are?"

They nodded as their names were mentioned and then looked expectantly at her once Brandon had finished.

"Well, I'm Bloom and this is Kiko…. I'm not really sure what I am, but by looking at... Stella is it? And the fact she grows wings too, then I can take a guess that I'm a fairy too... Or at least part fairy… or something… I don't go to any magic school or anything, I live here on Earth…. I didn't even know there were such things as magic school!"

Bloomed finished incredulously, and genuinely because while she may have known she can do magic and what she is, she never knew she could actually be taught magic…

They all stared at her as Brandon helped Stella Up off the floor.

"Well girl, you have some serious power! And you seem like you can control it pretty well too! You sure you never went to magic school?"

Stella Asked, Leaning mostly on Brandon for Support.

Bloom shook her head in denial. "No, I've always known I've had powers and magic but I always hid it, even from my family and I just kinda trained myself, just like in fighting and never went to get trained properly."

They all just stared at her in shock. _'She trained herself! And she's this powerful now? I wonder how powerful she'd be with proper training' _Sky Thought, Staring wide eyed at her.

'_God…. That's Amazing for an earth girl!' _These were Timmy's thoughts.

'_She's packing loads of power… even more than Stella…' _Brandon's

'_She's so hot! And she's amazing and Powerful to Boot… And with some proper training she could be great… and she can fight like a hero but be innocent at the same time… she's my kind of girl!' _Rivens thought s were similar to the ones going through Blooms head too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note! Yayy another chapter! I hope you guys like this one too! Just posted up the others, sorry there not very long, but I'm trying to get there, there getting longer I just need to get into the swing of things again :D **

Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

'_She's so hot! And she's amazing and Powerful to Boot… And with some proper training she could be great… and she can fight like a hero but be innocent at the same time… she's my kind of girl!' Rivens thought s were similar to the ones going through Blooms head too._

_**Now**_

**Third Person POV**

The Boys Just stared at her for a moment before all turning away. The silence was awkward for a moment, but Stella being Stella and always wanting to be talking, spoke up.

"So Bloom, are you going to be going to Alfea? You have Major Winx Girl and you would fit in well with us… well except for your form seems to be darker than anyone else's, but you're not evil, so I guess it might just be your powers, 'cus it's fire and all! At Alfea there is so much to do and learn and it has Magixs nearby so we can all go shopping, you me and the girls! And The Boys go to red fountain and there not far away and we can go over and hang out with them or they can come over to us! So how does that sound, huh, Bloom? Will you go?"

Stella rambled on, saying everything all In one long breath Astonishing and Also annoying Bloom as well as Riven while she waited for the loud fairy to stop talking.

"Alfea? I don't know, my Parents don't know about my Powers, At least I think they don't, So I don't know what they would say to me going off to a faraway school to learn magic when they don't even know how to get to me or contact me…"

Bloom spoke quietly and softly compared to Stella but everyone heard her perfectly. She didn't know what to do, she knew all about the school, but she didn't know if her parents knew yet and she didn't know how they would react to it if they didn't know.

The Guys Stayed Quiet even though they wanted the red haired fairy to attend Alfea too, because they all found her interesting in some way, some more than the others. They didn't want to get involved, not just yet, because it was none of the business because they were Red Fountain heroes and she's an Alfea Fairy.

"Aww Please Bloom? Pretty Please? I have a feeling were going to be the bestive of Friends! And you will absolutely love the other girls too! And you will love it there, you'll get to learn about your magic and most of it's so easy and since you seem so powerful and well trained yourself, you should fit right in… And if it's your parents you're worried about, I can go talk to them because you know, no one can say no to the Princess of Solaria!"

Stella Yelled the last bit punching her hand up in the air with the ring in her hand and made herself look very important.

Bloom let none of her true emotions show on her face, but Riven, who was watching her closely, saw the flash of annoyance she felt as the words Stella was saying and he let a smirk cross his face before he let it slide back off.

"Stella Being a Princess of Solaria hold no Grounds here on Earth, As far as they know, your realm doesn't exist. So that wouldn't help me at all. But I would like to go and I would like to get to know you more, but I'm not very good at making friends and I don't know if your friends will like me very much… I'm not much of a social person… I like to be quiet, draw, read and Study hard to get good grades… as well as of course to train myself."

Bloom said as in a calm voice but that was the total opposite to what she was feeling inside.

"_I'm going to Alfea!"_

"Bloom, do you want to go?" Sky asked, calmly while everyone waited for the well-known answer.

"Yes, I would so Love to go. You have no idea how long I've waited to see another magic being and to meet them none the less. And going to Alfea would make my dream come true!" She let her wistfulness of going to Alfea show through, without knowing it and most of the boys Smiled at her Innocent face while she stared at them with excitement filled eye's.

"Then Bloom, you shall go to Alfea. I'll go talk to your parents and we can bring Stella to show them that were not lying and go from there. I can see, that if they love you as much as I think they do, they won't say no, not when they see how happy they will be making you!"

Sky said all of this calmly for him with a smile on his face as he waited for her reaction.

Her eye's went Wide and her face was filled with excited innocence and she grinned ear from ear as the glow around her returned, not as strong as before, but still traceable before she let a little squeal go.

As she stopped jumping up And down on the spot a minute later they realised that they could see her magic like it was actually flames… they could see it flickering and swishing every time she moved and it followed her like a moth to the flame.

"Well, this is all Fine and Dandy, but we need to go shopping if she's going to be going to Alfea! She needs something different to what she's wearing to go to Alfea in, Just look at her!"

Bloom instantly stopped being giddy and just stared at Stella Wide eyed a confused hurt look on her face.

Brandon immediately nudged Stella and harshly whispered in her ear, as the others looked on with a wincing expression on their face although Riven just glared at Stella.

"Stella! You can't just say that to someone, especially not someone you just met! You might have hurt her feelings, maybe she likes what she's wearing and doesn't think that she needs to change her wardrobe or her clothes! Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to say something. She's the ones wearing the clothes, not you!"

Brandon, by the end of his mini rant, was Angry. He thought of Bloom as his little sister already, even after only knowing her for less than an hour and even though Stella was his girlfriend, she had no right to say that to her, especially not when she knew it might have hurt her feelings like it did.

The solaria Princess just stared at her boyfriend, shocked he even told her off them she 'humphed' and crossed her arms, a annoyed look on her face as she glared at bloom for making her boyfriend side with her.

"Do…. Do I really look that bad in these Clothes? I really like them and there comfortable but maybe we could go shopping, if I look that bad, I don't want to be a disgrace to fairy's..." Blooms Quiet tear speech was cut off by Riven who for the first time spoke.

"Red, Don't take any notice what Blonde over there says to you, she's just trying to control everything like she normally does. You look Fine in what you're wearing, and you wouldn't be a disgrace. Personally, I love what you're wearing, I wish more girls would wear that kinda stuff, 'cus it makes them look more attractive."

Riven Spoke offhandedly as the other stared at him in Mild shock as he stood there, arms crossed leaning up against a tree.

Blooms Smile was radiant, she literally glowed but not with her magic, but with her soul, all the boys were glad she was smiling again but Stella was jealous at the amount of Attention she was getting.

"Really? So this is fine to wear? Cus I do have other Outfits…"

Bloom Was Wearing Tight Black Ripped Skinny Jeans, With a White top With A Skull on it and A Blooming Rose Coming out of the top of its Head and She also had Black girls army boots on.

"Don't worry, you may not be as girly as the rest of them, but you will fit right in and I like the fact you dress how you want and you don't care what other people think of you."

Sky put in his opinion calmly as usual and was still smiling at her as Timmy nervously chipped in.

"..Ye..yeh Bloom, Y… You look great! Def.. Defiantly suit you!"

"Thanks!" Bloom Grinned Again and the boys were glad the Sad Expression had left her face

**Authors Note - A longer chapter this time! They're getting Longer! Yayyy! Well, tell me what you think of this one by pressing the button below and Reviewing! Go on, you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note - These Chapters are coming out like hell fire… although no one seems to be interested in them at the moment, I'm going to keep trying, because people will hopefully Start to Notice them a little more once They get some more chapter and more words, because if you anything like me you don't want to read anything that's below 5000 words because it doesn't make a very good story so far, so that's why I am fighting to get my Chapters Longer and Longer! Review Please! It would literally mean the world to me to know you read this, even if it is Criticism **

Chapter 4

_Previously _

_Sky put in his opinion calmly as usual and was still smiling at her as Timmy nervously chipped in._

"_..Ye..yeh Bloom, Y… You look great! Def.. Defiantly suit you!"_

"_Thanks!" Bloom Grinned Again and the boys were glad the Sad Expression had left her face_

Now

Third Person

Everybody got along after that incident, well nearly everyone. Stella was still glaring at Bloom as though she made a move on her boyfriend and the guys noticed and were giving her glares, although Brandon specifically took no notice of anything, trying to get along With Bloom Even though he noticed his Girlfriend wasn't trying at all.

'_I'll have to talk to her later, she's the one that came up with his idea and she's the one that wanted Bloom to be her best friend. She has to learn she can't get her way every time' _

Brandon thought glancing at the still glowering blonde beside him.

"So Bloom, where did you learn to fight like that? Up until that ogre grabbed you, you didn't use any magic at all, just your body." Sky Piped in after a couple minutes comfortable silence as they walked back to Blooms house with Kiko walking ahead of them doing silly things again to try and get attention.

"No one taught me if that's what you were thinking, I taught myself….  
I used to get bullied and picked on quite regularly, and I don't know why, I just did. And when I was younger it wasn't much of a problem… it started to become a problem when I became 13… you see, there's a couple of boys at my school that hate me with a passion and before this day, all they did was be mean and push me about a bit… but then this one day they took it too far. As I was walking home, they grabbed me from behind, hiding behind masks to scare me and started to push me around and then beat me up…"

Bloom took a breath to calm herself as she stared off in front of her reliving this moment, not able to look at the others.  
Riven looked on at her with narrowed eyes trying to figure out why she would be so scared and nervous of this memory.

"I swung out the closest and since I didn't have much power, his mask fell off. The rest of them took theirs off and continues to beat on me when one of them had a… I... Idea… He told the rest of them but didn't let m… me hear them and the way they turned to look at me scared me so much!"

Bloom broke off as a sob made its way into her chest and she reflectively held her arms round her stomach as he face was a mask of pain.  
All the guys shared looks of Confusion and Alarm and Sky went to put his arm round her shoulders when Riven stopped him, shaking his head. Sky looked at him enquiringly but obeyed.

"I forgot I had magic at this point… and I… I knew I wasn't allowed to use it on mortals anyway… But I was so Scared… I couldn't fight them off and they kept advancing on me… pushing me back into a corner… One of them made to grab me but I ducked under his arm and Ran…. But another one caught me… they dragged me back into the alleyway and… and… and…. The…they ripped at my clothes…"  
Blooms breathing was coming out in shorts puff, close to hyperventilating, and tears were streaming down her face as her body shook in fear.

Everyone else looked at her shocked, finally figuring out where this was going and Riven look murderous but also sad, that someone as beautiful As the red head had to go through something like that. Even Stella began to realise that Bloom wasn't that bad, it was just she being Jealous.

"They got as far as getting me down to my underwear and started laughing and I was trying too hard to fight them off but I couldn't do much…. They… they… And I couldn't do anything… Afterwards, they left me in the alley… And I went back home and for a few days I couldn't do anything but cry… eventually I told my parents… but they didn't believe me…. It went round the whole school before my parents believed me and by that time… I had already started to train myself in combat and also my powers…. I was never going to let that happen again…"

Blooms Voice broke as she spoke about what they did to her and the tear flow never stopped, but even though she was crying they could detect to determination in her voice near the end of the story.

Stella couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself upon Bloom and Started crying with her.  
"Waahhhh! I'm so sorry Bloom! I'm so sorry for what I said and I'm so sorry for Glaring and ignoring you! I'm sorry please forgive me!"

Bloom was so surprised that her tears slowly stopped flowing and she tenderly patter Stella on the back Whispering "It's alright, don't worry…. You're forgiven." After a few moments she carefully pulled her off and placed her in her Boyfriends arms as she continued to cry.

After a while she stopped and after a few hugs, they were on their way again, everyone joining into the conversation this time.

**~Time Skip~**

Bloom, Sky and Stella were all at Blooms door, all nervous at going inside.

"Are you guys ready? You don't have to do this… I could do it on my own…" Bloom got interrupted by a determined Stella.  
"No Bloom, were coming too. We can explain it better and there more likely to say yes with us there anyway so let's go!"

Bloom opened the door for them, leading to where her parents were, nervously awaiting what would happen next.

**~Over to Timmy, Brandon and Riven~**

They were all stood at the end of the street, next to a park bench all talking quietly while they waited for the others to come back.

"So Riven, What do you think of Bloom? We noticed that you were the first one to come to her defence when Stella insulted her… What about that huh? "Brandon Lightly ribbed him nudging him with his Elbow Wriggling his eyebrows at him.

Riven just Scowled at him and pushed his arm away. "Nothing, I think she's okay. She's a wicked fighter and sure packs some power, that's for sure. Her sense of Style is great and what Stella was saying wasn't right, and I didn't want a crying Fairy all over us."

Riven defended himself even though both Brandon and Timmy were smirking at him and he knew he'd been caught out but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Sure Riven, We believe you." Both he and Timmy laughed at this while, Riven just turn away scowling. His mood brightened up slightly as he saw Bloom running towards them with a huge smile on her face.

**Authors Note – Feww, another chapter done... Although not as long as the last, it's not far off… It's getting exciting now, no? Well, tell me what you think… review please! :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale **

**Authors Note – I thank all the people who have read or just looked at my story… not been up a full day yet and it already has over 111 Views!**

**Thanks to the Reviewer '**_**Guest'**_** And I will be posting more chapters up soon, don't worry :D**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Riven defended himself even though both Brandon and Timmy were smirking at him and he knew he'd been caught out but he wasn't going to admit it._

"_Sure Riven, We believe you." Both he and Timmy laughed at this while, Riven just turn away scowling. His mood brightened up slightly as he saw Bloom running towards them with a huge smile on her face. _

Now

Third Person POV

"I can go!" were the first words out of Blooms mouth as she joined them. She stood there, slightly out of breath, grinning at all of them, her happiness following over to them, even Riven, as they all smiled Even if his was slight.

"Yeh, her parents were pretty good about it too, although I had the feeling that they already knew some of what we were telling them." Sky put in watching how happy Bloom was while having a slight frown on his face.

Bloom turned to face him, her happy mood diminishing slightly. "You noticed that too? I was wondering, I just thought it could be imagining things… but if you noticed too then some of it could be true."

Bloom looked slightly downcast but soon brightened up at the prospects of going to Alfea.

"Um, Stella, you know how you said we need to go shopping earlier? Could we? I mean, not to change me or anything, but I've seen a couple of things I'd like to get and I want to make an impression on Alfea, in my way."

Bloom had a little smirk on her face at the end and Riven was intrigued to find out what exactly she was thinking of wearing to shock Alfea.

"Shopping? Why of course Darlings, we can go shopping and get you some cool new outfits, courtesy of Stella's credit Card!" Stella pulled out s shiny orange card and it shined in the sunlight.

"Don't worry Stella, I have my money and credit card and I don't want to be taking any of yours, even if you are a wealthy princess, it's not right. Besides, being a Semi-Famous fashion designer and clothes maker does have its perks… You earn a Shit ton of money every week!"

Bloom laughed at the looks on their faces, not only at the swearing, but also at what she had just revealed to them. Riven was the first to snap out of it and he actually began to Laugh, earning shocked looks from the rest of them except Bloom, because they had never heard him laugh genuinely before.

After w while, everyone calmed down and they began to realise just what time it was getting. It was Past 6 at night and the boys knew they were going to have to go back to Red fountain and explain to Saladin and Maybe Codatorta why they suddenly disappeared for the majority of the day.

"Sorry girls, but were going to have to head back, don't want to get in any more trouble before the year starts. Stella, do you think you could teleport us back?" Sky Proclaimed and asked after realising the time.

"Sure Sky, but before you go, promise us, all of you, that you'll visit us in Alfea and we can arrange when to meet? Because I don't want Bloom here to feel as though she's losing out on anything, since she's new here!"

Stella put her arm round Blooms shoulder happily and almost dragged the girl down with her leaning so heavily on her and missed the perplexed look on her face about why she was saying those things.

"D… Don't w…worry Bloom! W…We W... Wouldn't Forget … About... You!" Timmy Nervously put in, Smiling brightly at Bloom, hoping her didn't sound as jittery as he was.

"Aww Thanks Guys, and We do have to meet up at some point, because it wold be wicked to hang out with you guys again… and Since your Hero's in training, maybe I could spar against you? You know, to keep my training up?" She stepped out from under Stella's weight and put both hands behind her back and made herself look as innocent as possible in hopes to get them to agree.

'_She wants to Spar with us? Trained heroes? Bring it on! I'll only go easy on her once and if she comes back for more after that… well, it's war!'_ Riven Smirked Hand going into his pockets as he looked over at her and saw the Excited and almost wicked gleam in her eyes and nodded slightly at her and a grin appeared on her face as she watched the others cave, except for Timmy who looked almost Ill.

"S… Sorry... Bloom... I'm… I'm Going t... to H… Have... To S… Say No… I ca… can't fight…"

Bloom looked at him and everything soften looking at him. "Don't worry, Timmy, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to!"

After this Both Brandon and Sky agrees to spar with her and they were just waiting on Rivens answer as to which he just said "Well, I don't want to get out beaten by you two, so I suppose I'll have to!" he fake Humphed but Bloom knew he really did want to. All the while Bloom was thinking _'Yes! Sparing time with some Hot boys… although Brandon's Taken and Sky's to… nice but I get to fight with Riven…. Now there's something I never thought I'd get to do... Fight with a really hot hero…'_

Bloom Jumped a little in excitement before Hugging Brandon Tightly and Then Quickly Switching to sky and basically jumping on Timmy, whose glasses fell off with a little squeak  
She turned to give Riven a hug and he gave her an un-interpretable look before giving in as she gave him the puppy dog Eye's. He opened his Arms with an exasperated look and she Squealed In Excitement before hugging him tightly. In both of their mind they were both thinking along the same lines. _'God he/she is so hot! I wish this could last forever!'_

They both pulled away after mere seconds, as to not draw too much attention and they all said their goodbyes before Stella sent them on their way.

"Transport – Red Fountain!" After 1 second of waving they were all gone.

Stella turned to Bloom "So, you said something about Shopping?"

**Authors Note – Can you tell the direction that this story is going? Can anyone guess who's going to be Blooms brother? I think not…. There not even mentioned in the story yet! **

**I just want to thank those of you who actually reviewed and I'd like o thank people who have looked/read this story… been up less than 2 days and it's had 2 reviews, I think by the same person, and 1 Favourite and Loads and Loads of Views! Thanks a lot!**

**Sorry it's not as Long as the last chapters, but I hope you enjoy non the less! Thanks xxx**

**-Kitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Thanks for the Views and Reviews! Love them xxx and I'm getting longer and longer in the chapters so bear with me I am getting there **** Hope you enjoy the next chapter **

Chapter 6

_Previously_

_They both pulled away after mere seconds, as to not draw too much attention and they all said their goodbyes before Stella sent them on their way._

"_Transport – Red Fountain!" After 1 second of waving they were all gone._

_Stella turned to Bloom "So, you said something about Shopping?"_

Now

Third Person POV

Bloom Turned to Stella a quizzical look on her face. "Yeh I did, but it's too late to go shopping now."

Stella just Grinned manically and started humming leaving Bloom to wonder what on Earth she had gotten herself into.

**~Magix's~**

"Welcome to Magix's Bloom! Here we have every kind of shop imaginable, Even Earth ones. Every shop, from every Realm is here. So, let's shop until you drop!"

Bloom turn round slowly with wide eyes as she took in the spectacular shop there were and she immediately spotted a shop she desperately wanted to go into. He face bloomed into a Grin as she took in the giant signs in the window.

"A Sale! Fantastic!" She turned to Stella who had a smirk on her face.  
Bloom made sure she had her purse on her and made sure she also had her Credit Card and then set off towards the Shop with Stella following behind her, with her phone out, texting the other girls to come meet her in Magix's.

Bloom walked into the store, and realised it was much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside and it was covered floor to ceiling wall to wall Clothes, shoes and Accessories of all the clothing that she liked…. And it was all on sale! She was in Paradise.

Stella didn't really like the shop so she had a quick glance through at the shoes, but then told Bloom that she would be in the next shop. Bloom didn't really seem to mind, all that was going through her mind at that moment was '_what can I wear that will impress, shock and make a good impression on everyone at Alfea and also the boys at Red Fountain?'_

She looked around and she was stuck for choice, but luckily, budget wasn't a problem, she could probably afford everything in the shop and still have some more left. So she started at the first wall which was T shirts with band member on them and Band Logo's, Other than grabbing about 4 which had the Black Veil Brides logo, Andy Biersack, Ronnie Radke and 'Falling in Reverse' Written/Printed on them.

**~With Stella~**

Stella Browsed through the shop, not really finding anything that she liked as she waited for the other girls to show up. Just as she was about to go to the next show, they walked through the door, With Tecna in the lead as she was obviously the one tracking her down.

"Stella, why were we called out into Magix's at this time of night? Don't tell me you wanted to go shopping and needed our opinions, again!?" Tecna Complained logically in a voice that explained that they had been called out for that reason before.

Stella gave them a mock glare before Explaining.

"No, I'm not. You know how I went to Earth to see if there were any new shops that I liked? Well, I got attacked by Knut, The Trix's Pet Ogre, Attacked me with his creepy little minions… well, half way through it, I had to call the boys from Red Fountain out and they had just about defeated them, except for Knut, when This Earth Girl Came out after her Bunny except she turned out to not just be a plain Earth Girl… She could fight almost as well as the Boys… And she has Magical Powers! Almost Like a witches, because of her Outfit but she has wings, so She has Winx too! Her Names Bloom! And she is so powerful, compared to me, very powerful… we hung around for most of the day and I bought her to Magix's after convincing her parents of letting her go to Alfea and now she's shopping Next Door… and Her Fashion… is something to be desired for…"

Stella Finished all that in One Breath and the girls looked perplexed for a second while they tried to contemplate what Stella had Just Said.

"So your saying, a girl from earth, just so happens to have power and is a Fairy and Can fight like the boys… isn't that a bit Suspicious? And what did her parents say about all of this?"

Tecna, Always the Logical one, wanted Answers to this. Why would you find a magical being on Earth when it's know that the last magical being went extent ages ago?

"Well, she told me why she can fight like them, but I won't repeat it, because it's not my story to tell… And her Parents seemed cool with it, but they kinda acted like they knew what she was and Always have but they, after a bit of Persuasion, they let her go to Alfea. And I told her she needed to change her style if she wanted to fit in but I was mean about it and she took it the wrong way…. But I apologised and now here we are, after hanging with the guy and she's shopping in her kind of shop…. What I know for sure, is that she will defiantly make an impression on everyone at Alfea and Probably the boys from Red Fountain too."

The others Looked Surprised slightly at the fact that Stella Apologised to someone when she said something wrong and they now wanted to meet the girl that Changed Stella So much in so little time…

"How bad can she be? I mean if Stella likes her and the guys like her then she must be cool… and what do you mean she'll make an impression? Why, does she have no fashion sense whatsoever?"

Musa Spoke up for the first time since she got there and Flora just Silently Stood there waiting to meet the girl. She didn't want to make any first impression on someone she'd never met on something someone else has said.

Stella was About to Answer when Bloom came in the shop looking for her. "Stella? You in here? I think I've finished in that shop, can we go somewhere…. Oh hello, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation… Are you Friends of Stella's?" Bloom went from being the normal Bubbly Wide Eyed girl like she is with Stella to Guarded, like she is with everyone else on Earth. Flora Noticed the Difference the most and Tecna made sure the make a Mental Note of what just happened.

"Bloom! We were just going to look for you! I'd like to introduce you Musa," Musa gave her a salute." Tecna," She Nodded slightly. "And Flora." Flora Smiles at her and said a quiet Hello.

Bloom warily Said hello back and minutely moved closer to Stella. At the moment they didn't look dangerous, but she wasn't taking any Chances. But she'd give them the benefit of the doubt, they were Stella's Friends after all.

Authors Note – There, another Chapter Done! Thanks for all the Views!

Please, Press the Button below and Review! It would mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale **

**Authors Note – Well, this story's coming along Fine… The chapters are getting moderately longer and there getting to the best bit… well not yet…. But were sort of getting there… I can't believe were on Chapter 7 Already and I'm still introducing you to them! Well, here we go … next chapter **

Chapter 7

_Previously _

"_Bloom! We were just going to look for you! I'd like to introduce you Musa," Musa gave her a salute." Tecna," She Nodded slightly. "And Flora." Flora Smiles at her and said a quiet Hello._

_Bloom warily Said hello back and minutely moved closer to Stella. At the moment they didn't look dangerous, but she wasn't taking any Chances. But she'd give them the benefit of the doubt, they were Stella's Friends after all._

Now

Third Person POV

Bloom Held Many bags in her hands possibly more than Stella could buy in one day and that was just from one shop.

'_How many bags? And she wants to go to more shops? Oh no, I think we found another Stella…'_

Musa Though, hoping that her observation was wrong and she just found a shop she really liked.

"Bloom, these were the girls that I was talking about earlier. They also go to Alfea and we will probably sharing a dorm with hem… although, I get my own room, you'll probably have to share since you're from Earth. Also, Tecna's going out With Timmy, just like I'm going out with Brandon…" She finished with a dreamy stare as she thought of her boyfriend.

Bloom Nodded to this and started to relax around them more as she knew they knew the boys. _'How bad can they be? Their Stella's Best Friends, and they know the boys, I'm just over reacting'_

"Hi sweetie, I'm Flora, I'm the fairy on nature. Stella told us you come from Earth? What's it like there? Since usually magical beings don't come from earth, none of us have been there yet."

Flora Said softly smiling at the obviously nervous Fairy although at the mention of her Home she brightened up slightly. She was on common ground now, talking about her home.

Bloom talked to them about Gardenia for over an hour and by that time they realised what times it was. While they had been conversing, they had gone over to a café and sat down there.

"Wow, it sounds interesting on Earth. Sure there technology is behind ours but I bet some of their systems are interesting… I'm intrigued now and I really want to go see what it's like. But I guess we should all head to Alfea and see Miss Feragonda about getting you enrolled into Alfea."

Tecna told them and Bloom realised she didn't have any of her stuff from home. She then had an Idea. She could now do magic whenever she wanted….

"Bloom, don't you need to go home and gather your things before we go to Alfea?" Flora Spoke softly towards her and Got a Smile/Smirk in return.

"Nope, All I need to do is…." Bloom Snapped her fingers and a Small Red Swirling portal opened and a few seconds later her things flew out of it, All Neatly packed and in the right order. She only had 3 suitcases but what the other didn't know is that they were loads bigger on the inside than they were looking at them. After the suitcases Kiko flew out slowly followed by all of his things and Bloom Caught him and hugged him to her chest. She then turn to the other who were slightly gobsmacked at the amount of power she really did have and gave them a look.

"Now I'm ready to go!"

They still stood there for a moment before snapping out of and Helping Bloom with her luggage. Stella turned the solaria ring into her staff and transported them to Alfea where oddly enough Griselda and Faragonda were waiting for them.

Upon Seeing Bloom, Dressed in Her Ripped Black Jeans with Skull Brings on the Ass pockets and an off one shoulder Black top saying in red writing "I only kiss Boys with Piercings" (She changed before meeting back up with Stella) As well as having her Bright red hair Hanging down naturally straight with a slight curl to the fringe, they stopped short of what they were going to say.

Bloom stood there looking mostly Okay and slightly nervous but on the inside she was Angry…

'_I know the old Bag… she came to my house when I was younger, about 2 or 3 and Was talking to my parents on how I had ben behaving since she dropped me off. She's the one that left me on Earth. But why?' _

Bloom didn't make any of this known to any of them, not even Faragonda noticed that she remember her.

'_Good, the memory wipe worked, she doesn't remember me. Now to try and get in her good books. Although I'd like to know how the girls knew she was a fairy and why she was brought here'_

"Welcome back girls, and who is this? Why was she brought here? She must have powers to be allowed across the schools shields. So, again, who is she and where is she from?"

Stella was the one that answered first as the other girls were trying not to make themselves stand out.

"Miss F this Is Bloom, she's from Earth. I found her when I got attacked by a bunch of ghouly ghouls and then she helped me out after I summoned the boys to my aid. She's a fair fighter and she's got some wicked power Miss F, I bought her to Alfea because she knew about her powers and wanted to learn how to control them. Her parents said yes too so I thought we'd come and introduce you to her and see what you said."

The Girls Nodded along to this and Bloom just looked at Miss F innocently and Quietly said,  
"Please Can I stay? I want to learn all I can about myself and magic. I promise that I'll work to the best of my ability and I won't cause any trouble." Griselda softened at this, which the oter it was an odd side and she smiles slightly towards Bloom. It seems as though everyone who meets bloom instantly likes her even though they don't know her.

"Well, since you girls told me straight out, I will say yes to Bloom coming to Alfea on one condition. You girls have to help her catch up and she will be having a couple of lessons with me and Griselda tomorrow to see what level she is at. That is all girls, please go to your dorms and Bloom you will be sharing with Flora for the time being, if that is okay with you."

All the girls nodded and were silently rejoicing that their new friend can stay and Bloom was smiling too but only because she saw Faragonda Watching Bloom and she thought she will need to put on a show.

All the girls walked to their dorm and showed Bloom where she would be staying. They talked for about half an hour before they all went to their respective rooms where Bloom and Flora Stayed up for longer while Bloom Unpacked everything and settles Kiko into where he will be staying. Her little bunny had fallen asleep long ago and was no quietly and cutely sleeping on Blooms second pillow.

"So Bloom, When did you figure out you had powers?" Flora finally asked, it was something she had been wanting to know the whole night.

"Well, I've had them for as long as I can remember. I remember when I was 2 and while my dad was cooking something caught fire right near me and my dad didn't notice and then I put my hand out and it absorbed all the fire, leaving burn bacon." Bloom spoke as it was no big deal to her, as she though everyone had power when they were that young. She was wrong. Flora was the first one out of the group to develop her powers and she didn't get hers till she was 5, around the time that every fairy to be gets them, because that is when their body's think they can handle the powers.

Both Girls Talked for some more until Flora Started to fall asleep where she was sitting and this spurred both girls to then go to bed. They said they goodnights and then went off to sleep, wondering what the next day with bring.

**Authors Note- Whoo! Longer chapter this time! Longer than any of the other have been. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, we'll see what the guys have been doing in the next Chapter! Tatat for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale **

**Authors Note – Wow, Chapter 8… Time flies when you're having fun eh? Well, now you've been introduced to them all, except for a few that won't come in till later **** are you enjoying it so far?**

**I hope you are. Thanks for all the views and tell your friends!**

Chapter 8

_Previously_

_Both Girls Talked for some more until Flora Started to fall asleep where she was sitting and this spurred both girls to then go to bed. They said they goodnights and then went off to sleep, wondering what the next day with bring._

Now

Third Person POV

Bloom woke up at her usual time in the morning, earlier than any of the other girls she shares a dorm with. Usually, she'd get up at 5 in the morning, Change into her Black Sports Bra and Black running shorts along with her pumps, do some stretches, then go out and do an hour run. When she gets back she spend half an hour practising self defence against something, like a tree, then goes back in, has a shower, has breakfast and then gets all her things ready for school.

Now that she was at a Fairy's school of magic, none of that is going to change.

Bloom quietly shoved all of the covers back off her bed and looked around, memorising what it looked like. This was so that when she came back, she knew where everything was to do it quickly and to also see if anything was out of place… not that she didn't trust the others, but you can never be too careful.

After getting dressed, she quietly snuck outside. It was still dark, but you could just see the sunrise coming over the horizon. She checked the time and saw it was 5:12 and that gave her till 6:12 to run then 6:32 to do all her self-defence. That's about the time everyone else should be waking up so it wouldn't seem odd if she was in the shower around about that time.

She set about doing her daily routine, putting her headphones in hear ears and off she went. Because she didn't know the forest well yet, she settles for going round Alfea a few times before stopping to do some martial arts on trees.

Just as she was winding down, she heard a noise from behind her and she quickly whipped around Ready to fight. When she saw nothing immediately she put it off as a squirrel or something snapping a twig. A few moments later, she heard the noise again, along with hushed whispers. Her guard went up straight away and she pulls her head phone out so that she could hear clearer. She could tell there were at least 2 people, maybe 3 and they were all male…

~A few moments ago~

"Why are we doing this again?" Riven asked annoyed. He, Brandon and Sky were all out, at the edge of the forest, watching Bloom Run and Exercise as well as fight against tree's that seem to come to life just to fight her but none end up harmed.

"Because, she girls asked us to keep an eye on her today, since we didn't have classes till tomorrow. They want to know more about her and when Tecna's alarm went off saying bloom had got out of bed, they wanted us to investigate." Brandon Whispered back at him , checking to see if Bloom still hadn't noticed them yet.

Sky didn't add anything to the conversation, he was too busy staring. _'God, she's hot, even when she's dressed like that and all sweaty, she's hot. Riven would kill me if he found out I was looking at the girl he liked, like this.'_

Riven had noticed Sky was staring at Bloom and he didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything just yet Seen as they didn't want her discovering anything.

Sky shifted from his position, causing a twig to snap rather loudly and making the other two freeze. Bloom whipped round and they stopped breathing so as they weren't caught. They didn't want to be on her bad side, although Riven was tempted to just walk out and see what she did.

When they saw bloom relax and turn round again both riven and Brandon turned to Sky and started to angrily whisper at and none of them noticed Bloom had once again turned towards where they were. For over a minute, she watched the spot. It was Riven that noticed she was watching. He knew he had to do something to stay in her good books, so he didn't the only thing possible. He walked out.

"Hey Bloom!" Riven said as politely as riven could. Bloom stared at him warily and slightly suspicious but accepting.

"Hey Riven, was that you I could hear in the forest?" She asked relaxing her body and Leaning up against the tree, not noticing it make it more comfortable for her.

"Yeh, it was me, Brandon and Sky. When we saw you we didn't want to interrupt so we sat and watched you, I hope you don't mind, but we were wondering why you would be up at this time in the morning doing… whatever it is you were doing against that tree."

Riven tried to explain why they were out there without having to outright come out and say it. When he said their names, the other two walked out with slightly guilty looks on their faces that then got hid behind their smiles.

Bloom looked them over as she conjured a towel to her and Started wiping her body down a bit, smirking when she saw Riven watching her movements.

"It's cool if you wanted to watch me, I wouldn't have minded, just don't go sneaking about me, I wouldn't want to accidently hurt you now would I? Hehe. And, just saying, if the girls wanted you to Spy on me, could you at least be honest?" She winked at them to show she wasn't mad at them, they at least did show themselves and they also did tell her the indirect truth, because they did find her and watch her, they just were told to.

Riven actually smiled at her while the other two stood there shocked and also worried at what she would do to them. Blooms alarm went off the show it was 6:45 and that she needed to get back inside and take a shower before breakfast.

"Ooops, sorry guys, I have to go before the teachers know I went out this early. I'll see you soon okay? And I'll hopefully see you at the Alfea Dance that everyone was going on about last night? It's tonight right? Just before the first day of lessons start?" She picked up everything she took with her and stood there, closer to Riven than the others and looked imploringly at them and Riven vowed to Dance with her, even if he hated dancing.

They all nodded and she gave them a blinding smiled before quickly hugging them all although the one she gave riven lasted longer as she quickly whispered in his Ear "It's a date." And waved goodbye as she ran back to the school.

Riven had to stop the grin from overcoming his face as all three of them looked towards one another in a relieved face. Now all they had to do was go back to school them report to Stella. Not that they had much to report that is.

Authors Note- Few, another Chapter finished… I can't believe how fast I'm getting through these chapters, it's pretty good so far, no one seems to hate it. Please Review and Leave comments and like it Please….. Means the world to me1 Thanks xx

-Kitty


	9. Chapter 9

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale **

**Authors Note- Chapter 9 Already… Well, don't have much more to say other than Please Review!**

Chapter 9

_Previously_

_Riven had to stop the grin from overcoming his face as all three of them looked towards one another in a relieved face. Now all they had to do was go back to school them report to Stella. Not that they had much to report that is._

Now

Third Person POV

After the boys had arrived back at Red Fountain and Contacted Tecna, who at that point, was the one up other than Bloom and relayed what they had found out and the fact Bloom had also found them, they set about doing some training of their own.

**~Alfea~ **

Bloom walked through the doors to the Kitchen, after getting to the breakfast table and not finding any fruit there. _'No fruit? In a school full of Fairy's they need to keep their energy levels up with using all the magic and fruit in the morning is the best thing.'_

She looked around and some of the Pixies that help make the food spotted her and flew over.

"Hello, can we help you miss?"

A pixie all dressed in Yellow asked her nervously. It was not often that a fairy that went to the school ventured into the kitchens.

"Yes Actually, I was wondering if you had any fruit? I like to have fruit in the morning along with my pancakes so that I have a health balanced diet and also can keep my energy up too."

The Pixies looked at each other bewildered before one floated a bowl of fruit salad over to her.

"We've never had a fairy actually want something health in the morning. It's a delight to see that someone cares not only about their appearance but their health and their learning too!"

Bloomed smiled at them and answered back with a thank you before leaving and going to sit down next to the girls, who just watched her eat, wondering where she had been and why she had fruit when none of it was on the table.

'_Why would she want fruit when you have the best of everything else here right in front of her? Does she think she's too good to eat anything else?'_

Bloom took no notice of everyone one around her, even though she knew most of them had their eyes on her and she knew why. But she didn't care. At the moment, all that was on her mind was what she was going to wear tonight.

'_What shall I wear? It has to be something that will shock Alfea, like I did this morning when I walked into the Hall. Now that was Funny.  
But it has to be better but it also has to be something Riven will like too and Make him want to dance with me, although he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would dance. Oh well, if he doesn't hopefully I can at least make him Stare'_

Bloom Smirked at the end of the Thought then remember everyone's reactions when she walked into the Hall when it was almost full.

**~Flashback~**

_Bloom walked with Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa to the breakfast hall and she was smiling to herself, knowing what she's wearing, will make everyone do a double take, just like it did her dorm mates this morning._

_Bloom was Wearing 3 inch Black Strappy Heels. She was also wearing Black Ripped Leggings that went along with her short Black Ripped Skull Shorts. Accompanying this was a push up Bra and a See through vest that had a Girls Short west coat over the top so it covered the Bra and made her Boobs pop up but not show hide much else. She put on her dark makeup, all black Eye liner, and mascara. She also put in her Nose ring, all her ear rings and snake bites. She made her hair so that it was straight except for the occasional Ringlets gliding down her knee length hair and also Put a few temporary black streak in too._

_When she walked out of her room last, all her dorm mates were shocked into silence. Bloom just gave them a look before saying, "Ready to go?" and then walked out, silently laughing._

_She got a similar reaction from most of the school when she walked in and even Wizgizz fell off his chair after seeing her. The school then continued to whisper about her, not that she cared on the outside, but on the inside she was loving it although she didn't particularly like all the comment she was getting. This is what spurred her to go to the kitchen, just to see what everyone would do._

**~End Flashback~**

'_So what can I wear? I know Riven Likes me, or at least my body, by the way he was looking at me in the training gear. So I need something that's hot, but still my style and it needs to be sexy and revealing but not too much. Hmmm What Can I wear?'_

Bloom mused over it as she finished of the remains of her breakfast, but her thought were cut short as Stella started speaking.

"Girls, the dance is tonight and I think I'm not on my own here when I say, we need new outfits to impress the boys… I'm obviously trying to impress snookum's, and Tecna wants to impress Timmy… and I think Musa Likes Riven, so that leaves Flora and Bloom. So guys, who do you like?"

Stella Smirked at Musa once she'd finished, because what she was trying to do was to get Bloom to admit that she liked Riven so that Musa could basically rip her to shreds but Bloom saw straight through it.

"I don't like anyone at the moment. I've only really been her a day, and I haven't really met anyone other than the boys and Brandon and Timmy are taken, Sky's not my Type and I think Musa likes Riven, so I don't Like any of them." Bloom shrugged the questioning off and got a Glare off Stella for ruining her Plans.

Flora basically repeated what Bloom said agreeing with her and also adding, "I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet." Onto the end of hers.

"Still, we need to dress to impress so I propose… Shopping!"

All the girls Groaned at that but Bloom had the perfect Idea going through her head.

'_Look out Magix's because here I come.'_

**Authors Note – Sorry it's slightly shorter than the rest, I didn't want to add in what's going to happen next because it'd be way to long and I wanted to End that chapter on a slight Cliff hanger.**

**Hope you're all enjoying what I'm writing and I hope that people start to review… I would like to Thanks 'Guest' for reviewing. I now have 3 Guest reviews and it makes me feel nice that someone likes my story by them requesting more chapters **


	10. Chapter 10

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note- I hope you are all enjoying this! I thank the 8 People that have reviewed this, saying that they love it and that they want more, because that means so much to me! I just wish I had your names so I can thank you properly. Oh well, here were go **

Chapter 10

_Previously _

"_Still, we need to dress to impress so I propose… Shopping!"_

_All the girls Groaned at that but Bloom had the perfect Idea going through her head._

'_Look out Magix's because here I come.'_

Now

Third Person POV

The girls took the bus into town and they then went about going from shop to shop to find a dress for everyone.

By the time they'd been there 2 hours everyone baring Bloom had found their dress and found a few extra things too.

Bloom had probably bought a whole store by now, but none of the things she bought were good enough to wear for the Ball. Although, quite a few things were going to be shockers and if she and Riven ever went out, no one but him would see her in them.

When it got to 2 hours remaining before the ball started Bloom sent the girl home to get ready. All the things she'd bought she'd already transported back to her room.

After the girls left, she looked around again and found a small shop that did Gothic Style dresses. She thought she'd give it a go, seen as she hadn't looked in their yet.

At first she found nothing, but then, right at the back she found the perfect dress... the only problem was that it was too long and to straight, there was no shape to the dress whatsoever. But it had the right top half, so therefor she bought it, not caring the price, because once she gets back to Alfea, she would somehow make it her own. She kept looking for another half an hour before finding some great Shoes and also another dress that would go perfectly with the other half of the other one.

With what she wanted bought, she made a portal and travelled back in that just in time to see the girls all dressed up and ready to leave.

The really didn't take much notice of her so she went into her room and Started to Alter the dress to the way she liked it. After 20 minutes, it was perfect.

The Dress had a Strapless top half where it was in shape and showed off her bust quite nicely with the Bra that she had on and it had Pleats in it. The fabric was red then black in that order, according to the pleats. On the black were Roses, entwining with each other and on the red were Stems so that it travelled across the fabric.

Where the Pleats stopped was a Red Belt actually (now) attached to the dress and on the left middle side was a beautiful Black Rose. For the Skirt part of it, it was also in Pleats like the top half and it was Black and Red, going down to her knees and it flared out all the way without it showing anything off. The bottom half was like the top half, with there being roses and stems on the Pleats.

For her legs, all she wore was Black Fishnet tights that went perfectly with the dress and she wore 4 inch, strappy High heels that went up to mid shin and had Diamond on the toe and on the straps, making it shine.

For her Hair, She had some of it up in a bun at the back, but only a small amount so there was still hair below it and around it. It was all Straight and she Cute her fringe so that it was going diagonally across her Eye one way, in a side parting, and I her fringe she had Dark Blue, Black and Emerald Green streaks and All throughout her hair she has the same colour scheme throughout. Her Hair went down to Her Knee's and so she made sure that some of it went over her shoulder on either side but some also stayed down the back.

For make-up, it was Plain and Simple, Mascara, Eyeliner and a slight bit of Blush. And the Jewellery she had on were some dangly long Cross Earrings in her first Ear piercing and in the other whole in the lobe was a small simple Diamond one. At the top of both Ears was an Emerald Earing and on the small part of the ear separate from that was a Ruby on either side. She had a chain Chocker on that had A Ruby Heart as the pendant part of it and she wore no Bracelets.

Bloom looked at herself in the mirror and Smiles with her teeth and love watch she looked like.

'If this doesn't catch Rivens attention, I don't know what will!' She smirked in the mirror before glancing at the time and figured that, since the party officially just started, she better make her way there.

After peeking her head out, she saw that the others had already left and this made it all the more exciting for her. She got to see the boy's reaction as well as the whole of Alfea's reaction.

'This will be fun!'

**~At the Party~**

Stella and Tecna had found their boyfriend and were clinging onto their arms adoringly. Sky and Rivens were off to the side quietly talking to one another.

"Riven, do you like Bloom? As in, actually Like her?" Sky asked him quietly as he kept an eye out for anyone eavesdropping. Riven was about to respond with his usual answer before actually thinking about it.

"Yeh… Yeh I guess I do. I mean, man. She's cool, Knows how to fight, isn't a prissy Princess when it comes to something's, knows what to say when it needs to be, funny and Innocent sometimes. She's also Smoking hot in just about anything and I just really like her. I've only know her under a day in total, but it feels like 've know her for ages."

Riven Finished his Monologue on how he likes Bloom, never noticing the fuming Black haired fairy standing nearby.

Just as Sky was about to respond a loud gasp from everyone in the room had them turning towards the stare case. There, in all her beauty, was Bloom Descending the Staircase elegantly and Slowly, Looking round the room at everyone staring at her in shock, revelling in it as a smile crosses her face. As she reached the bottom people started snapping out of their Dazes and Started whispering loudly about her and what she's wearing. At first, it didn't seem to bother her, then after a couple of minutes it apparently began to upset her.

'_Omg, have you seen what she's wearing? What a total slut? I mean who is she trying to impress?_

_She will never get a guy to ask her to dance in that!'_

'_What is she doing? Asking to be raped?'_

'_She's so ugly! And I bet she thinks she looked absolutely stunning! Well, she's not!'_

'_Hahaha Look at the little Earth girl now, not so high and mighty when she realises what a total Slut she is!'_

As the comments got worse and worse Blooms Happiness began to shrivel down into nothing, by this point, she'd made it across the room to where the other girls were and they were all staring at her too. The boy of Red Fountain didn't know what tot think.

When the girls basically turned their backs on her, except for Flora who looked as though she didn't know what to so, Bloom looked desperate. Just as she was about to Escape to the Gardens she got tapped on the shoulder and everything once again went Silent.

Authors Note – Ooooh what's happening now? Sorry I left it on a Cliffhanger, but it seems So Appropriate for this! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me and I'm glad so many people like this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Well, back to the story! So glad so many people like it. And I've had so many positive reviews from this story! I hope you continue to read it **

Chapter 11

_Previously_

_When the girls basically turned their backs on her, except for Flora who looked as though she didn't know what to so, Bloom looked desperate. Just as she was about to Escape to the Gardens she got tapped on the shoulder and everything once again went Silent._

Now

Third Person POV

Bloom slowly turned around, wondering who it was and what they wanted from her. She didn't know if she could take it if someone said those things to her face. There bad enough behind her back.

As she turned fully, the whispers started up again as her face shone with shock and bewilderment.

'_What does he want with her? Has he seen the way she's dressed?'_

'_Maybe he want to tell her exactly what he thinks of her!'_

'_Maybe he wants to see how easy she actually is, especially dressed in that!'_

Bloom Stared up into the beautiful Brown/red eyes of Riven her own Cyan eye's scared of what he might say to her. They widened even further with his question.

"Would you like to dance?" There were shocked gasps all around the room.

**~With Riven and Sky, a few moment prior~**

Both Riven and sky watched as she walked down those steppes in amazement. Neither of them had seen anything so beautiful ever. They broke out of there gazes as they heard all the mean things The Girls of Alfea were saying about her and how both her Friends and the teachers ignored it and never came to her Aid. Both Riven and Sky looked at each other with a disgusted expression on their faces, which grew even more so when they saw some of their fellow pupils No say anything to their girlfriends. Especially Brandon and Timmy although both looked like they were just about to object.

When Riven heard the comment about not getting asked to Dance he Set his resolve and Set out towards her as she turned to flee into the garden and tapped her on the shoulder.

Everyone, once again, gasped which made the Girls from the Winx Club turn around and Riven saw smiles on Both Timmy, Brandon's and Flora's faces as they saw him behind her.

Bloom turned round slowly, as if she was scared of what would happen and her eye's widened at the sight of him.

Riven took a deep breath and Said in the most attractive and strong voice he could muster

"Would you like to dance?" Blooms eye's widened even further as once again, the room was filled with Gasps.

**~Back to Bloom~**

All Bloom could do for a few seconds was Stare before she slowly nodded her head and said a quiet "Yes." Riven held his hand out for her to place hers in and led her to the dance floor where the music started up once again.

They began to dance slowly to the Waltz as they stared at each other all throughout the Dance, As the Song began to End, people started to join them on the Dance floor, not that they noticed as they were lost in their own little world. The song changed to a slightly faster song with Twirls and lifts in and they adapted their movement to go with it. Their bodies got closer and everyone could see the Blooming smile on Bloom's face as they dance all around the room.

Sky looked on at the boy who he considered his brother and the girl he was considering to be his sister in Amazement but happiness. He was so glad that Riven had finally found someone that was so good for him. On the other side of the room, both Brandon and Timmy were both thinking the same things, even though neither of their girlfriends liked the idea.

Sky Looked over at Musa, who had a furious expression on her face as she watched the duo dance all about the dance floor, both wearing Smiles on their face that portrayed how happy both of the, were.

'_I'm going to have to keep an eye on her, I don't want her to ruin anything between those two.'_

After the third song, Riven Led Bloom off the Dance floor over to get both of them some drinks then led her over to where Sky was Standing.

By this point many people had begun to dance nowhere near as many people were staring at them at this point. But still some people had their opinions, not that they took any notice.

Sky looked at them and realised neither of them would make the first move so he decided for them.

"You know something? You two make a really cute couple and it shows from when you were dancing. Both in perfect harmony." Sky Smirked at them and Watched as Bloom went bright red and shyly looked up to Riven who Looked a tad embarrassed but had a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Bloom, will you be my girlfriend?" Riven whispered down to her and watched as her Smiled Bloomed even more, even though she was blushing. She nodded her head unable to verbally answer as he leaned in closer and closer toward her face. Bloom closed her eyes as she waited for him to close the gap between them but it never came.

Instead there was a giant explosion followed by screaming and cackling like laughing in the background.

Because they were so close to the explosion, they were thrown backwards and she landed, smacking her head against the wall as Riven Landed Close to her. He immediately turn on the ground, eye's searching out for something until they landed on her and he scrambled to get up as he rushed over to her.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Riven rushed to Pull her to her feet and Even though she was slightly dizzy, she knew she was fine. But she knew other weren't. There was chaos around her as three witched flew around the room, trying to harm as many as they could.

Her power chose this moment to come to life as her Eyesight cleared and she narrowed her eyes on them, noticing the destruction all around and that the Winx Club were all transformed trying to fight them as were most of the school, including all the red fountain boys.

She turned to Riven and noticed that he had seen everything too and had pulled out his Sword and Boomerang Sabres. He turned to Bloom as she met his Eye's. 'Go help.' Was the hidden message in both their eye's and they both nodded before rushing over to their separate schools and helping where they could.

"Hahaha look Stormy, they think they can fight us off? Haha what do they think little pixies like that can do to powerful witched like ourselves? Ahahaha."

Stormy laughed along with her two sisters Darcy and Icy as they easily battered off any magical attempt made by the Fairy's.

Blooms Powers overtook her at this and she transformed into her fairy form, but there was something different. She looked the part of a fairy, albeit an evil looking one, but she had Bracelets on both arms and a necklace on, all matching that had crystals in and they were glowing. This was part of her inheritance. She wasn't just a Fairy… she was Part Witch, But she didn't know it yet.

**Authors Note – Ooooh Did you see that one coming? I sure didn't and I'm the one writing this! Haha I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – I would just like to Apologise if I cause anyone any confusion at the end of my last chapter. When I said **"She wasn't just a Fairy… she was Part Witch, But she didn't know it yet." **I didn't mean that Riven said that. I just was giving you a few facts about Bloom, trying to give you an incentive to read more. And obviously, if you're reading this, it did give you an incentive. Hope I cleared that up **

**I thank you for all the reviews that you have given me and I thank you for all the views that I've gotten. Well, on with the Chapter **

Chapter 12

_Previously_

_Blooms Powers overtook her at this and she transformed into her fairy form, but there was something different. She looked the part of a fairy, albeit an evil looking one, but she had Bracelets on both arms and a necklace on, all matching that had crystals in and they were glowing. This was part of her inheritance. She wasn't just a Fairy… she was Part Witch, But she didn't know it yet._

Now

Bloom glowed briefly As the Bracelets and Necklace finally Settled On her body and then Activated. The glowing Stopped and She looked around, shaking slightly with Fury.

'_This was meant to be a great night! This was meant to be the night I made Alfea Shocked… and the night that me and Riven got together… All that may have happened, but they ruined the End of a happy beginning. Riven was about to Kiss me when THEY interrupted!'_

Bloom started shaking even harder, balling her fists, making them turn into fire balls as she grew angrier. All around her was chaos and mess. People were injured, but only slightly, and the Three witches in the middle were the cause of all this.

She Screamed in Primal Rage, a flame entering her eyes as she attracted the Attention of not only the three witches but also most of the people in the room.

Everyone took in her appearance and most were afraid but in wonderment.

The Trix Just laughed at her, thinking it was all a show and that she was all bark and No bite.

They were about to be proven Wrong. Bloom flew up in the air and flung both fire balls at their shield. The Laughing stopped when they realised that the fire balls had caused the shield to crack and it was mending itself. She flew at them again flinging a series of Fire balls at them, so strong and powerful that before they could repair it, it was destroyed.

"Icy, what do we do, she's too powerful!" Stormy Shouted towards her Sister as they flew about, blocking any attacks coming their way.

Icy Glared at her sisters and then over towards Bloom who was Glowing Brightly in what looked to be a flame as all three gems attached to the Jewellery Glowed brightly. No one but Riven and Sky looked remotely bothered by Bloom, whom of which both kept glancing her way in worry.

"Leave her to me, Ice will always put out fire! Cover me!" She yelled to her sisters before creating a Ice blizzard to get any of the pesky Pixies out of her way. She flew straight at bloom and Threw Ice shard at her which of Just melted before they even reached her.

"You think you can come in here, and ruin this Dance and ruin my night like this? You think you're all that powerful that no one can defeat you or bring you down? Well you're wrong. You want a fight worth having? You've got one!" Bloom growled at Icy before letting her eyes go wide with power as she Screamed "Fire Ball Fury!"

With this, a series of Fire balls came out of the Flame that surrounded her body and flew Straight at Icy, who only just managed to dodge the majority of them before one hit her. It didn't hurt her too much, but it just fuelled her anger. They were both distracted by a Loud Scream.

Looking over, they Saw Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna caught in a Cycloid clone attack from both Story and Darcy.

Looking towards them, bloom noticed that with Icy Distracted for seconds she could Attack the other two sisters, so that the girls where safe.

Putting her hands together she made a giant ball of Fire and Electricity and aimed it at the laughing sisters. It hit dead on and their attacks immediately dissipated and they both fell the ground unconscious.

By now, the rest of the school, both of them, were taking care of the injured or watching Bloom and Icy Fight.

Riven watched Bloom with Worried and Shocked Eye's.

'_I knew she was powerful, but wow, she has some power. And it just makes her all the more hot in my eyes. I just hope she's going to be okay…' _

Icy, you had turned immediately Cried out and sent her strongest attack at Bloom who Put both hands up in front of her, making her Bracelet gems glow brightly and conjure a shield up that absorbed the attack and then sent it back at her 3 times at Powerful. It hit dead on and Icy was encased in Ice.

Everyone began to cheer as they though Bloom had defeated Icy but Bloom stayed in the Air watching the frozen Witch. And doing this paid off before not a second later, the ice broke and Icy flew out at Bloom, trying to reach her with her hands.

Icy Reached Bloom Just in time for Bloom to grab her Arms as Icy wrapped her hands around Blooms Neck.

Ignoring the Pain and the lack of air she was getting, she fuelled all her power into her hands and let it go. With a Scream that no one could tell which it came from and Bright light set across the room, blinding anyone who dared to look at it and a loud bang went off and the light cleared up.

**~With Icy~**

**Icy's POV**

I lunged for Bloom with my body, trying to grab her neck so I could strangle her as well as freeze it. But with her having fire as a power the ice didn't work I resolved to just strangling her. As we both reached each other a bright light surrounded both of our bodies and pain began in my arms.

I glanced down to see her hand glowing brightly, causing me pain

'The little bitch! How dare she!'

My anger fuelled my strength and only when i was about to pass out from pain did I register what I'd seen on Blooms Wrists…

'She had Gloomix Gems…. All three… She has a witch for an ancestor…'

My shock left me at a lower power for a moment, giving Bloom enough time to overpower me and knock me out.

Third Person POV

Everyone turned to look as the light died down and they watched as Icy's body float down first, slowly landing near her sisters before they noticed Bloom unconscious Body still in mid-air.

She no longer was in her fairy form, she was wearing the outfit she wore to the party.

Everyone snapped out of it as her body jerked and she started falling quickly towards the floor.

"Bloom!" Riven shouted As he dropped his weapons and ran forward in time to catch her and ended up falling himself, but softy placing bloom on the ground her head in his lap.

Sky Ran up to them and Dropped beside Bloom as well.

"Is she okay?!" H basically yelled at Riven and was going to get a sarcastic answer if the Teachers Hadn't have come over at that point.

Ophelia, the school nurse, checked Bloom over and printed out the scan results in mid-air and read them over. She sprinkled Something Shiny over Bloom, making her look Healthier and less Ill and now merely looked like she was sleeping now.

"She's okay, just has some Major Power Drainage and it overloaded her system and rendered her unconscious. She'll be fine after some rest. If my calculations are correct, she won't be awake to go to classes tomorrow, so I excuse her from them. Take care of her." She Levelled her Gaze on Riven until she was satisfied that he would before walking over to someone else.

"Dude, your girlfriend has some serious Power... At least now I don't have to worry about having to hurt you or something because you hurt her, she won't need anyone else, and she'll do it for me and then need a shoulder to cry on."

Sky joked with Riven and didn't get a response other than a glare as he gazed at Bloom.

When Brandon, Timmy and the girls wandered over he broke out of his mind and moved to pick Bloom up Bridal style carefully as he could and making sure her dress covered all it should before standing up with her in his arms, curled up against his chest.

She moved slightly, moving her right hand so it grabbed and curled in the fabric of Rivens T shirt.

He glanced down at her shocked before a smile settles on his face. He looked up at the others to see the majority looking happy for him but worried for Bloom and the other glaring at him and bloom. Mainly Musa, Tecna and Stella.

Flora Escorted Riven and the other to the dorm that they all shared and went into both hers and Blooms room to find Bags all over her bed. Flora Smiled slightly and Flicked her finger, animating the plants near the bed to pick up the bag and Place them on the floor so that Riven could Place Bloom on the bed. Everyone but the guys and Flora Left the room so that Riven could Say goodbye to Bloom

Riven Leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before standing and turning to the other to find them all quickly looking away, acting like they didn't see anything. He glared at them all before saying they should leave.

He turned towards flora. "Tell her when she wakes up that I'll be over tomorrow after lessons." With that they all left and Flora Magically changed Blooms Clothes before doing the same to herself and Going to bed after a very eventful Day.

**Authors Note- Few! My Longest Chapter so far! To me ages! **

**And just to clear up, no one knows that Bloom is part witch other than Icy, not even Bloom herself yet, at the moment, mainly because Icy recognised the Jewellery for Gloomix Inheritance from a witch ancestor.**

**I'm so glad new people are reading and I love the fact that loads and loads of people are reviewing!**

**I hope this clears things up!**

**-Kitty**


	13. Chapter 13

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Yay! Are you glad were onto the next Chapter? I am! I've had loads of people asking for another chapter and here it is!**

**Chapter 13**

_Previously _

_He turned towards Flora. "Tell her when she wakes up that I'll be over tomorrow after lessons." With that they all left and Flora Magically changed Blooms Clothes before doing the same to herself and Going to bed after a very eventful Day._

Now

Third Person

Bloom woke up the next day to blinding sun shining down on her through the Windows. It took her a few seconds but her eye's widened to the implications that she was late for class. Bloom stumbled to get out of bed and collapsed back onto it, holding her head as everything bad to spin. As soon as it stopped though, she tried getting up with a little more success than last time. She looked around the room, trying to figure out what time it was when a knock on the door startled her. It took her a few moments and another knock on the door for her to move to answer it.

The door opened to reveal the school nurse who smiles slightly at bloom before Frowning at the absolute mess she looked and Bloom knew it too. She let out a little groan before letting Ophelia in and went back to sit on the bed Closing her eyes from the sunlight.

Ophelia frowned down at her once more before leaning over to feel her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature, but it seems as though draining yourself of all the magic in one go took a bigger tole on your body than I originally thought. It's a good job that you didn't go to today's lessons, otherwise I believe you would have gone into a Coma because of your lack of magic. The only thing I can give you at the moment is one of two potions… you can either have a potion to wake you up and keep you awake until tonight as long as you don't use any magic at all or I can give you a potion to make you go back to sleep until tomorrow Morning. Which do you want?"

She pulled out two potions. One was a Murky Pink colour and this was in her Left hand and in her right was a bright emerald one. Before Bloom could make her decision, Flora came running into the room.

"Bloom! You're awake! Sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I got help behind because of Stella doing something…. Anyway, Riven told me to tell you that he's coming round after classes to see how you were… which would be… Any minute now I can guess…"

She trailed off Smiling at Blooms incredulous Expression before turning towards the nurse and hurriedly saying "The One to keep me awake, please!" The nurse tutted and shook her head but passed her the Bright Emerald one anyway, watched her drink it before taking back the empty vial and leaving the room.

Bloom shook her head as he body suddenly gained energy and she jumped up from her place on the bed and looked around at the piles of bag holding clothes that she had. She thought for a minute and turned, finding Flora still there and beckoned her over.

"Flora, I really need your help. Riven could be her any moment and I need to pick out an outfit as well as do my hair and makeup… Can I have your advice?"

She turned to fiddle with bags pulling articles of clothing out and placing them on her bed before a hand stopped her.

"We have an easier way than this." Bloom watched as Flora smiles and flicked her hand and all of a sudden, all the pieces of clothing she had appeared in a book in her hands. She passed it over to Bloom who immediately began flicking through it, finally spotting a good outfit that she could wear. She looked towards Flora, wondering if she'd have to find them. She said as much.

"Just tap the articles you'd want to wear and they'll appear on you. If you don't like it, just find something else!"

Bloom nodded and tapped the bra, which was a lacy red slightly push up one and over the top was a Low cut white top on and had the word in Red "rebel" on it. Since it was a tight top and it showed of the top of the Bra and the low cut part of it looked like it had been cut with scissors and not properly, but it's meant to look like that. For the bottom half she had on white ripped skinny jeans that had Gold studs on the back pockets in the shape of a heart and filled in were red gems. For her shoes we was wearing 2 inch red Strappy heels that went well with the outfit over all.

She twirled round towards Flora who clapped but also took the book off her and placed it on her bedside table.

"Okay, now for your hair… any idea on how you like it? Because the streaks of colour have worn off at some point but part of it's still partly up from last night." Bloom turned to look into the mirror and Grimaced at the state of her Hair.

She went to snap her fingers but a hand stopped her. "You remember what the nurse said! You can't use magic!" Bloom looked at her hand and signed guiltily before looking at Flora with a brief smile.

"Do you think you can do my hair then?" She smiled sheepishly at her as the Nature Fairy laughed and did a small spell to get it all down and unknotted it all before turned back to her silently asking what She wanted.

"Can you Put most of it Straight, with the odd curl, to make it look natural Please? And add really dark red streaks all the way through it so that it's still natural?" Flora nodded and a couple of minutes later everything was in place. While Flora had been doing her hair, Bloom had done her own Make up. She stood up to look in the mirror when there was a knock on the balcony door. Both girls looked at each other and a smiles came across Blooms face.

Flora Quietly Left just as Bloom pulled the door open slightly to reveal Rivens worried face looking at her through the gap. Her smile just got bigger and she pulled the door open more to See not only Riven there but also the rest of the Specialists looking at her with worried faces.

Taking a few steps back she lets them all in and Gave them all a hug, leaving Riven to last to give him an extra-long one. Even though she looked well, if a little pale, Riven could immediately tell that she wasn't fully healed yet, because she didn't have the usual Glow around her that he now knew was her magic.

**Authors Note – So….. What do you think? Hehe I'm so glad that people like it **** xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note - I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I just got a little tipsy and tired and then I got hungry and I couldn't sleep or concentrate! Don't worry, you'll get two chapters today if you like **

**Thanks so much to the many people that have reviewed! Over 50! That's awesome!**

Chapter 14

_Previously_

_Taking a few steps back she lets them all in and Gave them all a hug, leaving Riven to last to give him an extra-long one. Even though she looked well, if a little pale, Riven could immediately tell that she wasn't fully healed yet, because she didn't have the usual Glow around her that he now knew was her magic._

Now

Third Person POV

Bloom and the Specialists walked through to the dorms to see if any of the other girls were there. Throughout the very short journey there, Riven noticed that she looked increasingly tired with every step she took. As to not let the others know, although, he had a suspicion that they knew and were hiding it very well, he made a split decision and quickly scooped her up in the his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Bloom immediately squealed and flung her arm round her boyfriend's neck.

"Riven! What's that for?!" The fire fairy exclaimed as she relaxed into his hold, her body betraying how tired she was as she cuddled up to him. The boy in question gave her no answer as there was none needed. A matter of seconds later, they were walking through the doors leading to the shared dorm and were met with exclamations of joy and surprise from most of the girls.

A little over 10 minutes later, most of the teens were situated some place around the room with their respective Partner, if they had one.

Riven took up the majority of the love seat in the room, with Bloom leaning back on him as they half listened to what was going on, just enjoying the time spent together.

Across from them was Brandon and Stella on the Sofa, and they were talking although Stella looked Pissed off and kept glaring in the Newest couples direction, as Did Musa, although she blatantly Blanked everyone, apart from Stella and Tecna. Even flora couldn't get a nice answer out of her. Everyone else noticed this but left her to it as they knew when she got into these moods, there was no reasoning with her.

As the day went on, the amount of people in the dorm dwindled down to when it was just Brandon, Stella, Riven and Bloom. Sky had left a few minutes prior to stretch his legs, when in reality, they all believed he went into search of Flora.

There was some quiet talk between the four of them before everything went awkward and silent. Everyone was just there, thinking, while they waited for someone else to begin the next conversation.

Stella was still glaring over at Bloom, and that didn't help matters as everyone noticed, including Bloom, no matter how tired she was.

The fire fairy and hero in training were enjoying their quiet day together. Although not much talking happened between them, they didn't need it. They were quite content to lay next to, or in Blooms case, on the other in silence, because it was soothing compared to the past few days.

This silence however was ruined by Stella, who up to that point had been moderately quiet, only really talking to Brandon and the other and then it wasn't often.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore! Why are we just sitting here, in near enough total silence, when we could be having fun, doing something nice, like going out! What is the point of this? Nothing! It's only because miss "I'll steal my friends crush" over there is trying to get attention by pretending to be weak and ill after using a little bit of magic the night before!"

Stella's voice had risen throughout the rant and now she was on her feet, one hand on her hip, the other mimicking the gesture for 'little' with her fingers while screwing her face up into what she thought was an impressive Sneer.

Bloom groaned in her head, rolling her eyes at what Stella thought as important.

'_Stealing a friend Crush? It's not my fault that he never liked her to begin with.'_

"Honey- bunch, don't you think your being a little…." Brandon never finished his sentence as Stella whirled around to glare at him with both hand on her hips.

"Just whose side are you on, Brandon? Mine, your girlfriends, or the sluts over there?" She emphasized her point by sticking her arm out and pointing at Bloom, who by this point had sat up, joined by Riven who was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes at what Stella was saying.

Bloom was still leaning on Riven, but from the side now as she listened to what was supposed to be her friend bad mouthing her to her boyfriend, right next to them.

"I'm not trying to take sides Buttercup, I'm just…." Brandon was interrupted once more.

"Just What Brandon? Siding with the Slut…."

The Stella and Brandon argument continued, to the point of that they weren't taking any notice of anyone else in the room. Both red Heads left the room quietly and went down to Blooms room for some alone time, no one else, so they can relax and talk about things more.

As they lay down on the bed together, his arms around her as she snuggles into his chest. A thought went through both of their minds.

'_This is perfect! I'm glad I found Her/Him!'_

Their content smiles and relaxed body let anyone know that took the time to look, was that they were completely and utterly happy and they both hoped that it would stay that way for some time.

**Authors Note - Well, sorry this chapter is slightly a short one compared to the others… but I'm getting there… You'll be getting another one after I've put this one up! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Riven x Bloom! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – I promised you two chapters, you're getting two chapters, maybe even more depending on what Time I go to sleep. I wonder what will happen in this chapter…. Let's find out!**

Chapter 15

_Previously_

_As they lay down on the bed together, his arms around her as she snuggles into his chest. A thought went through both of their minds._

'_**This is perfect! I'm glad I found Her/Him!'**_

_Their content smiles and relaxed body let anyone know that took the time to look, was that they were completely and utterly happy and they both hoped that it would stay that way for some time_

Now

Third Person POV

**~With the Trix~**

After Bloom Knocked all three of them out, Mrs Feragonda sent them back to Cloud tower where Mrs Griffin sent them to the detention realm for the whole of the next day, until curfew, when they were let out.

"I can't believe we got defeated by a little Pixie! I've never even seen her before, so she must be a freshman! Us, powerful witched, got defeated by a freshman…"

Stormy whined and moaned back in their room after their arrival back from the Detention Realm. Darcy Looked equally as mad if not a little bored. Icy however looked Curios as well as furious.

"Stormy will you shut up? She has Gloomix Charms, all three of them. And you only get that if you have a witch somewhere down the ancestor line that achieved Gloomix and you are powerful enough to achieve that as well."

Icy Said moodily as the others shut up and stared at her for a while.

"Gloomix? How can she have Gloomix? She's a good for nothing pixie that's obviously not very liked, if what we saw through the crystal ball before we crashed the party."

Stormy once again chipped in, leaving her other sister Darcy to stay quiet as she thought thing's over.

Icy scowled at the weather witch before sighing and explained it again.

"If a witch ancestor is powerful enough to achieve their Gloomix and have then any offspring get that chance, as long as they are too powerful enough. It looked to me like she's half witch half fairy, obviously and if she has any idea of the power and her other half then the reason why we haven't seen her before is because the teachers would have been hiding her until they were sure she could control her powers."

Both sisters thought this over for a while before nodding and going back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

None of them noticed that one of the Twin teachers slipped out and silently head back to the headmistress's office.

'_This will prove to be very interesting if what they are saying is true… very interesting indeed.'_

**~Back at Alfea~**

Waking up about 2 hours after the debacle with Stella made Riven realise that he had to go back to Red Fountain soon. He looked down at the Red Head sleeping soundly in his arms and he smiled, nearly melting at the sight.

He shifted carefully and once able, pulled out his holophone. He quickly texted Sky and told him where he was and the situation he was in. Not a minute later he got an answer.

'_Seriously? Give me a minute, I'll come over, and knock on the door, loudly, to try and wake her up for you. I'll use the excuse that we need to go back soon'_

Riven replied with the affirmative and placed his phone beside him. He gazed down at his girlfriend and wondered how he was able to be with her. He brushed her hair out her face lightly as she snuggles into him more.

'_God she's beautiful. I can't believe that she's mine… and now she is mine, I'm not letting her go without a fight.'_

He reached with his free hand and wrapped it round her waste, pulling her close to him as he places his chin on top of her head. He thought for a few seconds longer before they were interrupted by a rather loud knocking on the door, making Bloom bolt up in bed eye's wide as she stared at the door. Riven sat up after her, slower as if he had just woke up, and squeezed her hand before climbing off the bed and opening the door, smirking at Sky before Asking why they were there.

"Dude, we got to go soon, just thought I'd warn you to give you time to say goodbye. It was nice to see you again Bloom, glad you're feeling better."

Sky nodded his head at Bloom who looked decidedly better and more awake and was now curled up in the middle of the bed, sitting, smiling at them. In return, Bloom gave him a wave. The rest of the Boys behind Sky followed example and Bloom said goodbye to them as a whole before they walked off, leaving her with Riven.

Riven closed the door again and sunk onto the bed beside her, and she once again Clung onto his arm while leaning on him.

"I don't want you to go yet… but I know you have too…" Bloom admitted in a whisper to Riven, not looking at him, till he placed two fingers under her chin, carefully forcing it up.

"I know you don't… I don't either, but we have to, because we both have classes to attend. I'm just glad I got to be with you now." He equally whispered back at her looking at her with caring eyes as she smiled and leaned into to give him a hug, allowing him to resting his chin on her Head once again, this time sitting up.

They stayed that for a few minutes before they both pulled back. Bloom went to stand up when Riven, in the spur of the moment pulled her back so that she was lying on top of him.

She gazed down at him, arms either side of his head, legs parallel to him at he used his hands to rest on her hips. They gazed into each other's eyes, not noticing that their faces were getting closer with every breath that they took.

At nearly an inch away from the other, their eye's drifted closed as they realised where this was going. One of Rivens hand went to the back of Blooms head, slowly guiding her to his Lips, as the other pulled Blooms body closer to his.

Her hands stayed in nearly the same position except for creeping them into his hair, using her Elbows to support her rather than her hands.

At a cm away from kissing Riven Leaned up slowly and captured them with his own. Bloom leaned into the kiss and it lasted for nearly a minute before they both pulled back looking slightly flushed and out of breath as they stared at each other. Bloom smiled down on him and he gave her a crooked grin that she absolutely loves and they leaned in again to kiss, this time less simple and more movement than the last.

This one lasted longer than the first as well as they basically had a make out session on the bed. About 2 minutes later, they pulled back, decidedly out of breath and defiantly flushed as they leaned their foreheads against the others, gazing into the eyes of their Love's.

They stayed silent for a moment, while they both caught their breaths before Bloom whispered to him.

"You're going to have to go soon, I don't want you to get into trouble with your teacher because you were here." She whispered at him, sounding tired. Riven nodded and carefully sat both of them up and ended up with Bloom in his lap, her arms around his neck. They gave one another quick kiss before The Half Fairy stood out of his lap and grasped his hand, before heading over to the door.

Once they reached the main dorms, they saw everyone assembles and the couples all saying goodbye to each other's. Sky was over talking to Flora and handing her a piece of paper with what looked like digits on to Bloom.

'_He must be giving her his number… They'd make a cute couple… but he's better watch out, if they ever do go out, that he doesn't hurt Flora.'_

Once everyone had parted from their other half they all went outside and the boys stepped on their Hover Boards. Bloom made a quick motion with her hand that meant _'Goodbye, I'll miss you, call me when you can.'_ Riven immediately understood and did a quick wave back at Bloom before all of them headed off. The girls stood there waving at them, including Flora and Musa even though the latter as well as Stella was still unhappy with Bloom.

All 5 of them wandered back into the dorms where everyone baring Musa and Stella, went into their Rooms, They stayed out in the dorm to talk.

"I can't believe Bloom! To steal your guy, and then to basically show it off to everyone here! I mean, does she have no shame!? Maybe she is a slut like the rest of the school thinks because of her dress to the party…. I bet all she wants from him is Sex." Stella Raged about as she passed the floor leaving Musa to stand and watch her a Disgusted and annoyed look on her face.

"Yeh Stella, I know. It wouldn't surprise me if that was all she did want. Stupid Slut, Stealing away my guy! I saw him first. I liked him first… and I bet we'd be together if it hadn't have been for that stupid little bitch." Musa Growled out the Last part of it, crossing her arms and looked angrier than before.

"How about we get back at little miss perfect? I mean, what can it hurt? If she really is in love with Riven, then what I have in mind could really hurt her. And if she isn't and is only using him for sex, then it'll be no sweat off her back, or mine for that matter…."

Stella looked over at Musa and saw an evil Smirk on her face. They both leaned in and Stella began to tell her all about her plan.

Meanwhile in the Mrs Feragonda office, she sat there watching the Mirror portal with a smirk on her face as she watched Stella and Musa Plan at a way to get back at Bloom.

'_Wonderful, the witch will get what's coming to her. At least I don't have to interfere in this one, I can just sit back and watch as the drama starts….'_

**Authors Note – Wow… long chapter eh? I hope you really liked… I hope you enjoyed the Riven x Bloom scene's that I made and I hope you liked the Character twists that I'm putting in as well as a plot twist… tell me what you think… a new update will be up within a few hours of this **


	16. Chapter 16

**Winx Club - A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note- Omg that was the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! Wow… thanks to all the people who have viewed… I've had 70 views since yesterday! Wowow…. Alright on with the story….**

**Chapter 16**

_Previously_

_Meanwhile in the Mrs Feragonda office, she sat there watching the Mirror portal with a smirk on her face as she watched Stella and Musa Plan at a way to get back at Bloom._

'_**Wonderful, the witch will get what's coming to her. At least I don't have to interfere in this one, I can just sit back and watch as the drama starts….'**_

Now

Third Person POV

The night went along normally, everyone either read or did their Homework. In Blooms case, she was catching up on the work she had missed in the lessons that day. Flora had been very kind and had collected it for her.

With the exception of Musa and Stella, who had finished plotting revenge against Bloom, the night was peaceful.

About 40 minutes after the boys left, Bloom got a text.

Surprised, she grabbed her phone and opened it, a smile blooming on her pale face as she read the Message.

_**Riven**__ - 'Hey, were back, just thought I'd let you know. Had a great time today, even if we did have to put up with the other girls stupid conversation…'_

Bloom let out a little laugh at that, making Flora look over to her and then away, also with a smile on her face.

_**Bloom **__- 'Thanks, I had a great time too. Sorry about Stella, I don't think she's very happy with me. Sorry I fell asleep on you… ^-^'_

Bloom blushed slightly as she sent the text, thinking on how comfortable, warm and happy she was when she was asleep on his chest.

'_He was really comfortable and he didn't push me off once, he just let me lay there. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it was just so warm…_' Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off again. Forgetting her thoughts she looked down and let out a little laugh.

_**Riven**__ - 'Stella can go fuck herself… Brandon's even said to me that he's not happy with her. Apparently, he sees you as his little sister and even though he's her boyfriend, he doesn't like the things he says about you… stupid bitch…. And I didn't mind, I found it cute and it gave me the opportunity to play with your hair. And I can almost picture you blushing now ;)'_

The text was right, Bloom was blushing and pretty badly. Her face looked like a strawberry, almost matching the red in her hair. After calming down for s few moment, she replied back.

_**Bloom**__ - 'Hehehe How did you guess? Hehe ^-^ did he really say that? I don't want to cause anymore conflict between anyone. He doesn't have to stand up against her if he doesn't want to. She is his girlfriend…'_

Bloom sent it, a slight frown to her face as she worried her Lip. She knew that Stella didn't like her all that much at the moment, but she didn't want her and Brandon to have troubled because of it….

~With Riven~

On the other end of the phone, Riven frowned deeply looking down at the answer he got off his girlfriend. Since curfew wasn't for another hour, all the guy were gathered in Sky's room, which was the biggest. Everyone else was doing different things and hardly talking, but it wasn't awkward.

Brandon looked over at riven, noticing his frown.

"Dude what's up? Bloom having troubled?" Brandon seriously hoped that it wasn't Stella Again… As much as he loved his girlfriend, he was getting fed up on the constant bitching on Bloom. She didn't do anything, other than fall in love.

Riven sighed and put his phone down for a moment.

"She doesn't want you to worry about her and she doesn't like the fact that she might be causing the two of your relationship problems…" Brandon cut Riven off by yelling.

"That's Bullshit! It's Stella that's causing the problems, not Bloom…" All the guys were now listening and were nodding with what Brandon was saying, including Timmy.

"Dude, you tell her that, she won't believe me when I say it." Riven looked mildly annoyed but was mostly Worried and Angered, but not at Bloom, but at the situation.

No one said anything else to that, all thinking about it. Rivens phone went off again and he picked it up to see what Bloom had to say.

_**Bloom**__ – 'I know that I'm not all of the cause but, ever since I got here, Stella's been on the rocks with me…. And I don't want to be the cause of them braking up or anything… But, anyway, different subject… What do you think of Sky and Flora getting together? I spied slightly on them to see Sky giving Flora his number and her blushing…. Interesting hmm;) hahahah'_

Riven Laughed at the last part and shot Sky a look. He looked confused.

"So, Sky, when were you going to tell us that you had a crush on Flora?"

The Look on Sky's face made them all brake into Hysterics.

**~Back to Bloom~**

For another 30 minutes, she and riven were texting, having a good laugh and causing his roommates embarrassment. Nearing 10 in the evening, Bloom began to drop off. With a final Text to Riven saying goodnight, she drifted off into peaceful sleep, not even waiting long enough to get a reply.

_**Riven**_ _– 'Sleep well Darling, Speak to you in the morning. Peaceful Dreams, Love you 3'_

_**~Time Skip to the Next Day~**_

When Bloom woke in the morning, she realised it was her usual time of 5 am. She grinned at this. She could do her training now! So, once again, she got changed and ready for her training. After picking up her phone, and sighing in happiness at last night's message.

Bloom went about doing her training. Running then fighting, then winding down. Sometime after 6:30 Flora woke up and realised bloom wasn't there. After seeing that she had her training gear out of the wardrobe, she calmed down.

'_She'd just Training… stop panicking Flora…'_

After getting up and doing her morning routine, Bloom was back and dressed, ready for her first day of lessons.

'_This should be fun, I hope there not too hard, I don't have the experience the others do…'_

"Wish me Luck Kiko, I'm going to need it…"

**Authors Note - Well, there's that chapter done! I hope you all liked it **

**Enjoy this and thank you to 'MySexyPack101' for following, favourite both me and this story and also reviewing! 3 cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note - Thanks so so much for the views! Over 1100! Yaaayyy!Thank Chuu!**

**And thank you for all the reviews that I am receiving too!**

_Chapter 17_

_Previously_

_After getting up and doing her morning routine, Bloom was back and dressed, ready for her first day of lessons._

'_This should be fun, I hope there not too hard, I don't have the experience the others do…'_

"_Wish me Luck Kiko, I'm going to need it…"_

Now

Third person POV

Bloom went through the days lessons mostly with ease. She didn't seem to have any problems doing any of the tasks she was set and all the teachers seemed to love her. They were calling her _'their star student!'_ or saying _'she's a prodigy!'_

Not many of the other students seemed to like this, but they didn't take much notice. They just ignored her mostly, although there was a select few that didn't and said things as she walked by or whispered behind her back.

She took no notice of them though, thinking about her work and how she would do certain Spells. As it got closer to the end of the day, her thoughts became more worried about the assignment that Professor Palladium apparently was going to set them.

She and Flora has the same classes that day, since they were all mandatory and they didn't pick their electives until their third year at Alfea, second year technically for Bloom.

Both walked into the classroom and took their seats near the front.

"Hello Class, today I am going to tell you about the assignment you are to be doing at the end of this week. You will have tomorrow and Thursday off to Prepare for this on your own way before I set you off on the task. What I am setting you to do is go in groups and I am going to send you off into the dark forest and Black mud Swamp and you will have to find your own way through it.  
You can no transform at all, unless your lives depend on it and the only magic you can use is Nature friendly. As in, helping the plants around you grow, or a water spell. No harmful Spells are allowed, no fire spells unless it is to create heat. Once dropped off in your designation, you then have all weekend to find your way back to Alfea. Since most of you don't have much nature aptitude or awareness at the best of times, if you are not back by Sunday night then you fail this assignment and we will come find you wherever you are.  
The maximum in a group is 4 but people can go it alone if they think they are able to. This task is not a race, it is graded by what magic you use, how well you deal with your environment and each situation that you come across. Although there is a time limit of 3 days to do this in, meaning some of you will have to camp out in the place you were in.  
Once that time runs out and you are not back you will fail, no matter what it is you have done during this task. We will be monitoring you during this, so if any of you are in any immediate danger you are not able to get back out of, then we will come fetch you.  
Asking for help from a fellow classmate not in your group will take your grade down, but someone helping you without being asked to will bring their grade up. If you are injured badly or unconscious, we grade what you have done so far and everyone who this applies to will be able to take the test again as well as the people who failed. That is all, get into your groups and then tell me who's in it."

Everyone immediately started talking about it and Bloom turned to Flora only to see Stella dragging her towards Tecna and Musa. While Flora and Tecna looked apologetic at Bloom, she took no notice and went up to Palladium and told him she was working on her own.

"Are you sure Bloom? Your power is fire after all, and fire along with Nature don't go together very well."

Bloom Scowled on the inside at the Elf like teachers before nodding. Sighing in acceptance, he wrote Blooms name down and she walked off.

One everyone was written down Palladium sent them off saying they had the rest of the day to go to the Library and research.

Bloom straight ahead went to her room and emptied out her bag of all irrelevant school things before placing a different set of clothes in there. Is she was allowed, she'll be camping out in the library most of the time. She wanted to get a really good grade on this project, even if that meant working on her own. She was going to show the teacher that having the power of Fire doesn't hinder you getting a good score on a Nature based Assignment.

'_Anyway, who said I just had the power of Fire?' _Bloom Smirked to herself. The teachers were going to have a nice shock when it comes to her exam, because she's show them just what she's made of.

Bloom used a spell to enlarge her Bag, so that she could fit all of her equipment in it.

'_If I'm going to pass this, I need to pull all out on it. Not show them everything I can do, but d as much research with what I am going to show them.'_

Once everything was Packed, she grabbed her phone, made sure that it was fully charged, and headed off to the library. She passed many people from her year, heading back to their dorm and the library was deserted when she reached it.

Going right through the library, all the way to the back, she set up camp. There was a table next to her and Loads of Space to spread things out if needs be. And the podium where you can use your magic to find the books was close by as well.

'_Bleep!' _The noise made Bloom jump and she pulled her Phone out one more.

Riven – _'Hey Babe, Are classes done yet? If so, give me a ring, I want to talk to you __ Hope you've had a good first day of lessons 3'_

If it had been anyone but Bloom, she would have been worried by the fact Riven wanted to talk to her, but she knew that if he was going to break up with her, he'd do it by coming to Alfea and saying it personally. She happily dialled his number than put it on loudspeaker after erecting a silence barrio around her, enabling sound to come in but not leave.

'_Ring Ring… Ring Ring…Ring Rin….'_

"Hey Beautiful!" Riven deep voice came through the phone and Bloom grinned widely before answering back.

"Hey Riven. How was School?" She questioned him, as that was an easy way to get the conversation started.

"School was School, not very exciting. We trained and got taught how to use Phantom Guns. We also got told that we have this big assignment on Friday for the whole weekend and we are to take the next two days to prepare for it. The only information that we were given was that were going to be basically camping, in either groups or on your own, and you have only what you can carry on your immediate body to help you get back to the meeting Point. They also said that we may have surprises along the way, I just hope there not trolls. There Stupidly hard to Wrangle. And how was your first day of lessons?"

Bloom Listened with rapt attention on his day and thought it was weird but a funny coincidence that both their assignment were on the same day and were basically the same things, but dismissed it as the school taking idea's from the others. She wondered if Cloud tower were doing the same…

"My day was pretty good, got loads of whispers and comment behind my back, but I ignored them. I got everything I tried on the first go, which I'm so glad about, I thought I was behind. The other girls, Apart from Flora, have been ignoring me or glaring, which I couldn't care less really.  
We got given an assignment too, sounds similar to yours, even the same days and such, except were allowed to use nature friendly spells but not allowed to transform. I'm doing it on my own, since the max for a group was 4 and Stella dragged Flora over to hers. I don't mind, it means I can show them that I am able to do things on my own. Even the teacher expressed his worry about me doing it on my own, since my powers Fire… But I'm going to take the next 2 days and study as many spells as I can use while out there in Black mud Swamp or The Black forest, whichever they decide to send me to."

Bloom finished her Rant and stayed quiet while she waited for Riven to process things.

"Wow, you sure can talk when you want to…. I'm glad the day went well for you and its kinda weird that we have similar assignment, don't you? Oh well, I really hope you pass this Bloom, there's no chance that you wouldn't, but still, good luck. What I wanted to talk about was, I was wondering if you'd like to come to Magixs with me. I'm having to show a transfer round. His name Helia and he's Saladin's grandson. He says he's never met a fairy before and I was wondering if you'd like to come. If you can't, because of Research, that's fine…"

Riven was cut off before he could finish.

"Yes! I'll come. Am I going to meet you there? Or Should I come over to Red fountain?" She questioned while packing everything back up again at speed. After making sure she hadn't missed anything. She slung the bag onto her shoulder, picked up her phone and disabled the loud speaker, pressing it to her ear.

"Awesome, if you can get over to red fountain in about 20 minutes, we'll take the Hover Bus that comes to the school." Bloom nodded although he couldn't see her so she voiced her Answer.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the gates. Love you, see you soon!" She got the same reply back before hanging up. That done she ran towards her room.

After throwing the doors open, she realised the others were there staring at her. A quick apology later and she was in her room staring at the catalogue of Clothes.

'_Okay, I can quickly make a portal to get there, that's the Easy part… the Hard Part… What am I going to wear?!'_

**Authors Note –So… what do you think? Do you like it? Glad you do **** please Review it Please xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Winx Club - A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Well, last chapter was the longest so far, and I aim to make them logner and Longer…. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, I know I enoyed writing it **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, means a lot to me and it means a lot that I have repeat reader too xx**

**Over 1200 Views! Yaayy! 3 Love you guys! On with the story.**

**Chapter 18 **

_Previously_

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the gates. Love you, see you soon!" She got the same reply back before hanging up. That done she ran towards her room.

After throwing the doors open, she realised the others were there staring at her. A quick apology later and she was in her room staring at the catalogue of Clothes.

'_Okay, I can quickly make a portal to get there, that's the Easy part… the Hard Part… What am I going to wear?!'_

**Now**

Third Person POV

Bloom went through the catalogue three times before deciding on what she wanted to wear.

'_Thank god I bought so much stuff!'_ Was her relieved thought.

The clothing choice for that day was a Grey T shirt, with a lighter grey, almost White outline of a Guitar with Black strings and at the side of it Saying Glam rock girl. Looking at it from the front, you would think it was normal but it Has an Oval landscape shaped whole at the top of the neck on the back as well as string in a criss-cross shape, almost like a corset would have to tighten it up with. They don't do much to the top, mainly for decoration, but pulling them will make the side's bunch together if you wanted it to hug your figure.

For her bottom half, since the top goes down to just above her waste, she decided to wear a skirt with tights.

The skirt was a Black and White Punk skirt that was Checked with big checkers and had a Black Belt on it that had chains attached to it and they were hanging down the skirt. For the tights she wore ripped effect Tights. The skirt went down to about 3 inches above the knee, long enough to cover up, but short enough to show off her legs. The tights weren't actually ripped, just looked it.

For her shoes she had Flat shoed that instead of a bow, had a skull and cross bones on the toes.

She looked in the mirror and then to her watch and realised she had 10 minutes to get there.

Clicking her fingers most of her hair went up into a pony tail, except for her fringe, witch as in the emo cut, like at the Dance. It framed her face and the immediate part in front of her eyes was straight, but at the sides of her face, it got wavy, almost like a natural wave. In her pony tail, it curled into ringlets down to her waist, because of it being pulled up. After putting on some simple make-up, Mascara and Eyeliner as well as Smokey Black and Grey eye's she stood back and checked her over.

Nodding once and realising she had about 3 minutes till she late, Bloom waved her hand at the wall and a fiery portal appeared, and after putting her Phone in the secret pocket on the inside of her top and grabbing her bag, she walked through.

**~With Riven and Helia~**

Riven stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring into nothing as he waited for his girlfriend to appear. Besides him, Helia had a small drawing pad out and was Drawing Riven, even though the person in question didn't know it.

Neither of them spoke but it wasn't because they didn't like each other, if was the fact they didn't know what to talk about. Helia finished the drawing and put the pad away before Riven could see it.

"If you don't mind me asking, but could you tell me why everyone around here seems weary of you? Everyone who passes you either nods in respect, or keeps their heads down. The only ones that don't do it are those friends of yours…" Helia spoke in a calm, quiet voice and it was almost melodious to Rivens ears. He turned to face the other male, contemplating on how to answer it.

"To put it straight, I have a short fuse and a vicious Temper. Almost everyone here knows how I am, especially when something goes wrong with a assignment or something like that. I tent to blow up before I get all the facts straight an, although I get good marks, I can be in detention at least twice a week sometimes. The people that are my friend know how to deal with me and I keep to them, because I wouldn't want to have to break in new friends… no offense, although you seem like a cool guy. The ones that duck their head have had to deal with me head on and know not to do it again…"

After the explanation, Helia just nodded and they went back to being silent, Helia thinking things over.

About a minute and a half later there was a bright fiery light on the wall opposite them and it was swirling. Immediately Riven was on defensive, bringing out his Phantom Blades and Helia Was poised behind him with his lasso Gloves. Seconds later a figure was coming out of the portal and Helia was about to capture them when Riven put his Sword in front of him to stop the attack.

That paid off because, a second later when the light cleared up, Riven realised that it was his girlfriend. He disabled his sword and put it away and met her half way and gave her a hug.

Helia wasn't sure what to do so he just disables his Gloves, but kept them on as he always did and waited to be introduced.

Riven and Bloom walked over to Helia and as they made eye contact a alarm bell went off in Helia's Head.

'_What? It wouldn't be, could it? But, she dies 15 years ago! No, it's probably just someone who looks like her…'_

Helia shook his head theoretically and tried to push the thought out of his head.

"Helia, I would like you to meet my girlfriend and fire fairy from Alfea, Bloom. Bloom, this is Helia, Saladin grandson and fellow student here at Red Fountain.

Helia's hand went out automatically for her to shake it, but his mind went blank at the name…

'_Her names Bloom, she looked exactly like her, but older, and she has fire powers… oh shit… she's my….'_

**Authors Note – Well… what do you think? What do you think Bloom is to Helia? A virtual Cookie to anyone who can guess what is going on! **

**Sorry, I had to leave it on a cliff hanger, it was just so tempting! **

**If anyone would like to know where I get my ideas of Blooms Fashion, I mostly create them myself, but sometimes I take inspiration from People like Avril Lavigne **


	19. Chapter 19

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – Well Well Well, this is getting interesting now isn't it? Heheheh well, I won't stop you reading the next chapter that you are oh so patiently waiting for **

**Enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 19**

_Previously_

"Helia, I would like you to meet my girlfriend and fire fairy from Alfea, Bloom. Bloom, this is Helia, Saladin grandson and fellow student here at Red Fountain.

Helia's hand went out automatically for her to shake it, but his mind went blank at the name…

'_Her names Bloom, she looked exactly like her, but older, and she has fire powers… oh shit… she's my….'_

**Now**

Third Person POV

'_She's my sister….'_

While Helia's brain was melting down Bloom Grabbed his hand and shook it then let it go and it dropped to his side, almost like normal…

Bloom speaking snapped him out of his thoughts although they were still reeling.

"So, Helia, why did you transfer, if you don't mind me asking?" She smiles wetly at him, while reaching for Rivens hand. She say something almost familiar about him, but she couldn't pin point it.

'_I know I've seen that face and those eyes somewhere before… maybe I've seen him around Magix's or something… But the ones I remember was younger, much younger, probably 3 or 4 years old…. Hmm, never mind, probably just thinking of someone similar.'_

_She dismissed her thoughts and Helia answered her._

"I did come here in the first year, but because I'm a pacifist, I transferred out to a art school and I came back this Year because my Grandfather wanted me closer, because we hardly get to see each other. I'm a year behind where I should be, because I missed a year, but I've already made a few friends and I hope I enjoy it here."

Helia Smiled serenely and softly, nodding over at Riven who raised a brow in surprise before a tiny Smile showed on his face.

"That's really nice and Well, you have one more friend, me!" Bloom smiled at him happily and Riven put his arm around her waist and hugged her to him, glad that she got along with Helia as well as she is and happy that she was happy.

"Shall we head off to Magix? It gives us about 3 to 4 hours to have look round and get to know each other better. And Helia, didn't you want to see Blooms Fairy form, because you've never met one before?" Riven Questioned both of them before aiming the last part at Helia. Helia's face Lit up in excitement and Riven took that as a yes but on the inside Helia was grinning.

'_This will be one way to know if she is actually my sister…. Her form will look dark but she's a light fairy, all because of the Gloomix that Grandma gave to her when she was christened.'_

Bloom nodded as well, to both parts and they headed of toward where the busses are. They paid and got on and sat right at the back on the 4 seater, 2 facing the other 2.

They chatted about nothing for most of the Ride, Riven always having his arm around Bloom or holding her Hand.

Bloom smiled at this. Some girls might not like the possessive types or the clingy ones but she was as clingy and possessive as Riven could be so she thought that it was even. Throughout the ride, she noticed that Helia kept giving her glances. His eye's read recognition but confusion as well. _'Maybe he's noticed that we've seen each other somewhere before and is trying to work out like I am…'_

Helia wasn't though. He knew where he'd seen her before but was now trying to figure out how she was Still alive, when he though everyone had died in the attack on Sparks. The only reason that he was Alive was because his Grandmother had transported him to Saladin, her husband and then went to try and do the same to Bloom. When neither of them came back and the search came up nothing, both he and Saladin grieved for them, believing them Dead.

They both snapped out of their thoughts as the bus pulled up and they wandered off it, thanking the driver and walking round town aimlessly.

"So, Helia, where do you want to go? Today's up to you, since I've been here a couple of times now and have probably bought out nearly a whole shop as well ahahah!" She laughed at herself for buying so much and Riven shook his head with a light grin on it and Helia just looked slightly shocked.

"Can we go somewhere, quiet and sit down with a drink, I've got questions and such, about being a fairy and stuff, if you don't mind, that is." He asked quietly and hoped they'd say yes, because then he might get some answers out of her.

They both nodded and riven lead them over to a really quiet café, that was homely and heap as well.

All three sat in a booth and ordered what they wanted. Bloom had a Vanilla and honey milkshake, Riven had a Chocolate sundae and Helia had a fruit smoothie.

They sat in silence before Helia asked his first Question.

"So, Bloom, What realm are you from?" It was an innocent enough question and Helia knew it. He wasn't expecting much an answer from it, probably a well know fairy one or something like that. The answer he got shocked him.

"Earth, I'm from Earth." Riven knew this already so he didn't looked shocked, but Helia was.

'_Earth? How can a fairy be from Earth? God, this makes a little more sense if she is my sister… maybe she got transported to earth in all the chaos and Grandma died before she could get other to us…'_

"Earth? I didn't think there was any Magic on Earth anymore! How can you be from earth, if you're a fairy…." He looked puzzled and Bloom laughed at his face.

"I know, I got asked that same question from my headmistress and no one actually knows, not even my Adoptive Parents know, although I have a sneaking suspicion that they knew I had magi before we actually told them."

'_Adoptive Parents… It's all starting to click together… Maybe in all the chaos of the Attack, grandma sent her to Earth instead of Red Fountain and then died trying to prevent anyone from going through the portal after her. And no one else knew except her, and that would explain why she has powers and was on earth… and her Adoptive Parents probably saw her come through the portal and figured out that it was magic but never told her…. I have to tell her…'_

Helia had a conflicted look on his face and the other narrowed their eyes at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I have something to tell you… and I can almost guarantee that you probably won't believe me… but please listen me out, please…."

The couple in front of him nodded and he sighed in relief before swallowing, thinking on how to Start this off.

"Er, Okay. As you know, Saladin is my grandfather and he did has a wife. They got married over 40 years ago and she was a witch, but she was a good witch. She didn't use her powers for evil, although they could have been classed as dark powers. She has something called Gloomix. You can only get Gloomix through two ways. One is you're a witch and you're so powerful that you can 'Upgrade' to Gloomix, therefore upgrading your Powers. The other way is to have a witch relative who was powerful enough to get Gloomix and it can be passed down the line. But not everyone gets it, only those that magic deems powerful enough will get it and they have to be christened and blessed with the Power by the person in the family that controls Gloomix."

He paused to take a breath and Saw that they were both nodding to say that they understood so far.

"Anyway. They got together and had my Father. Like me, he was a hero, but because of Grandmother being a witch, he had minimal use of Powers, needing to be controlled through His Sword, but I however, have no control over any powers, although I have an affinity to the weather… Most of the powers went to my Sister. My father met my mother, who was a fairy and was a princess of her world, Sparks. My Grandparents, on my mother's side, didn't care for where my father's came from or what his lineage was, all they cared about was the fact their daughter had found a suitable partner that she loved. A few years later, they wed and they became King and Queen of Sparks. Before I was born my maternal grandparents had died and not a month afterward, I was born. They were overjoyed, as were my paternal grandparents and they doted on me. A year after I was born, my mother got pregnant with my sister and 7 months later, as she was Premature, my little sister was born."

Helia glanced over to the others and saw that they were listening with rapt attention to his story he smiles sadly at how his little sister was finding out her past and she didn't even know it yet.

"Her Name was Bloom." Here Bloom gasped and he laughed a little. "Yes, Bloom and she was the cutest thing I had ever seen, even though I was only about 18 months old. I knew from the moment she was born that I would protect her from everything, and anything. I had already took my christening about 6 months after I was born and I was blessed with Heroics, and bravery from Grandfather and Courage and power from grandmother, although not magical. I also got Wisdom and talent as well as calmness from both my parents."

Helia sighed in thought. He remembered his parents and missed them but then thought about his sister who probably doesn't remember then at all.

"Bloom for her Christening got Bravery and Courage from Grandfather and Wisdom and Knowledge from our parents. From Grandmother she got Power and not just power like I Did but Gloomix power, should she be powerful to achieve it. And boy was my little sister powerful. She's already done some accidental magic and it nearly gave my mother a heart attack the first time she levitated over to me to play." Helia laughed in remembrance and both Bloom and Riven Smiled at him, for they knew he did love his family.

"After being christened with that, she glowed brightly and three things appeared on her. Gloomix Charms. They are 2 bracelets, one on both arms and a necklace. They have white crystal like diamond in them and are black. They disappeared after about 30 seconds and she returned to normal. The only reason we knew she had them was when she transformed for the first time, there they were. I only ever saw her transformed once. She was two and was the cutest fairy I'd ever seen."

The black haired Hero closed his eyes a small, sad Smile on his face and Bloom looked at him worriedly, wondering what he meant by that.

"Anyway, on my 4th Birthday, Sparks was attacked. I never saw who did it and Grandmother was visiting at the time and Grandfather was here, being headmaster. All of a sudden, attacks reined above us and both I and grandma were outside. She rushed me inside and told me tell grandpa something. She told me to say "I love you and I believe you can do it, even without me. Sparks in under attack. Bloom in on her way. Love you, goodbye' Before She transported me to my grandpa."

A few tears leaked down his face and Bloom leg go of Rivens hands and Grabbed Helia's, Tear in her own eye, as Rivens face looked blank as he tried not to let them know he was close to crying too. Helia Smiled at bloom tearily and continued on.

"When I told grandpa, he was all ready to go to Sparks, but looked back at me and knew that if I lost him too, I'd be on my own, so he stayed hoping that Bloom and his wife would come through a portal soon. But that never happened. After that day, I never saw my sister again, nor my grandmother. Saladin was heartbroken, but not as much as me. I knew that my parents were dead, I saw them facing off against the leader of the other side and they even knew they were going to die. Bloom was in our play room, where we left her to nap. That was on the other side of the castle and Granma knew I couldn't make it there on my own so she sent me to Grandpa. I wish she hadn't, I'd rather have seen my sister before I left then not knowing what happened to her..."

More tears streaked down his face and he bowed it, letting his hair cover it as his shoulders shook. Bloom took had tears streaming down her face as she looking at him with sorrow and she moved round the table to give him a hug.

They stayed like that, Riven trying his hardest to look strong for the two crying people but failing slightly. After about 5 minutes, the tears stopped slightly and Helia looked up and at Bloom.

"But that's not the part that you won't believe me on. This may sound weird and Unbelievable but please Listen to it and think about it." Bloom nodded and moved to sit back next to Riven and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly in comfort.

"Well, my little sister had Lovely bright red hair when she was born, not ginger, but red and it stayed the same throughout the next 2 years… She had Wonderful Blue eyes and they could change from deep blue to Cyan to even sea blue, dependant on her mood." Helia laughed, remembering the only time he saw her get mad and her eye's turned green.

"With the Gloomix, her powers were very powerful, even at that age. She could control the weather, to an extent, as in Lightening and The sun, if it was shining or if it was raining. She could also control fire and everything to do with fire." He looked over at Bloom and noticed that both she and Riven looked shocked and she had unconsciously grabbed a bit of her hair. He smiled sadly.

'_Oh god, he's describing me! We even had the same Name! Maybe that was how I ended up on earth… I got send there by accident… No No Bloom, don't jump to conclusions, it could be a big coincidence… a major one… that sounds true…'_

Bloom Blinked away tears and listened to the next part.

"The only time I saw her transform at a quick glance, you would have though she was a evil or dark fairy with her outfit, but it was only because of the Gloomix and having a witch as an Ancestor too. It changed as you grow up, it changed to your style and also what you unlock. Like for a fairy, you can get your Charmix and Believix and Enchantix too. So, it might have changed over the years, but when I saw her it was Black miniskirt and a red off one shoulder top, with the Gloomix on as well."

As he was saying this Bloom got paler and paler as she remembered what she looked like when she was younger and it was exactly as he described. He didn't continue, just watched her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Helia, are… are you trying to say… that I might be your sister..?" She asked shakily as it came out no more than a whisper. Al Helia did was nod before her world Spun and she knew no more.

**Authors Note – Few! God that took ages! And have you seen the size of this Chapter! It's longer than any of my chapter that I've written ever! I so hope people like this because it took me forever to write! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note – I'm really sorry I haven't updated yet, everything's just been so hectic, and I couldn't find much time to post up this part of the story. Sorry. But here it is now. Thanks so much for everyone's positive reviews.**

Chapter 20

Previously

"Helia, are… are you trying to say… that I might be your sister..?" She asked shakily as it came out no more than a whisper. All Helia did was nod before her world Spun and she knew no more.

**Now**

**Third Person POV**

As Bloom started to fall sideways off the seat, Riven lunged for her, catching her before any harm could befall to her. Settling her back into the seat carefully, he tried waking her quietly. After a few moments, he looked over at Helia who was also worried.

After another few moments, Blooms eye's started to flutter open and both boys breathed in silent relief. Blue met brown and hers showed confusion as she stared up at her boyfriend. He let her compute all the thoughts going through her head and waited for her memories to catch themselves up.

Cyan eye's widened not half a minute later and she bolted upright and stared shocked at the raven haired boy across from her. They stayed like for minutes, staring at each other, one shocked and the other accepting and hopeful. Finally, she returned slightly too normal, although her hands shook with shock and nervousness.

No one spoke for a while, all looking at each other before looking away again and then repeating.

Eventually, Bloom cleared her throat slightly, attracting both their attentions.

"So, what happens now? I mean, how sure are you that I'm your sister… I know we have loads in common, from what you've told me… but how sure are you? I don't want to go through this, thinking I'm your sister, to find out I'm not and wrecking both our hopes…" She spoke confidently, as much as she could at this point, but trailed of quietly near to the end.

Helia looked conflicted about something, for he had been thinking the exact same thing.  
Riven looked between the pair and decided to voice his thoughts.

"I know that there is a spell or potion mentioned to tell if a blood relative is still alive and what their name is…. It's in the restricted vault at Alfea though… so I think we'd need to let Miss Faragonda know so she can help us with it… and know once and for all…" Riven spoke normally to both of them, trying to gain a sense of normality, because he's meant to be the strong one and not effected by much. Bloom threw a smile at him and he was glad he chose to say what he did.

They both nodded and again sat in compatible silence, throwing glances at each other when they didn't know they were watching.

After finishing their drinks and walking outside, they realized it was starting to go dark and Helia's wide eye's when they checked the time was enough to tell them they didn't have long.

After some debate on whether to tell the headmistress tonight or not, they all clambered onto the bus that lead to Alfea. They would tell Miss F tonight, whether something was done tonight or not was another matter entirely.

**~Time Skip – At Alfea~**

All three walked through the gates and straight to the main doors. Riven and Bloom were close, his arm round her shoulder while hers was round his waste. Helia glanced over at them, finally realizing what she was wearing and how he didn't immediately want to tell her to go change. Glancing at their joining bodies, he realized that he would be beaten that if he ever did have to say that to her. Riven was good for her, as far as he'd seen and he wasn't going to interfere with any of it, unless he had to.

The walk up to the Headmistress's office was Silent and unimportant as nothing happened and they met no one on their way there.

Knocking thrice on the door Bloom waited for a response to enter and once granted, they all entered, closing the door after them.

"Bloom, Riven and Helia, what a surprise. Now what can I do for you?" Miss Faragonda asked in what sounded like a pleasant tone to everyone barring Bloom. All she could think about is how she was the one to take her away from her family and her new found brother.

'_What are all three of them here for? They couldn't have figured out that there siblings this fast… could they?'_

Faragonda's thought resolved around this and thought this with a sneer, nothing of which showed on her face.

"Miss F… I... We... Err, we need a potion or spell that will tell us what relatives I have left… I… Just want to find out where I came from… and who my family were…." Bloom Started of Hesitantly, remembering that the woman in front of her was the one that laced her on Earth and that she shouldn't trust her. She got weird looks from the boys but they didn't say anything.

Miss Faragonda's face was surprised, as she didn't think the young fairy would know about it just yet. Yet she nodded in her approval with a smile plastered on her face, she stood up and walked over to the bookcase to the side. Browsing through it, she removed a Book with a Blue cover and silver writing. It seemed to be in a different language though, because none of them could read it.

Passing the book to Bloom reluctantly, Bloom looked perplexed as she couldn't understand the writing. But, to her surprise, after a minute of staring at the first page, the Words blurred and she could read it. Flicking towards to last pages, where the book indicated the spell was, she found it. After memorising it and what she had to do, she flicked through the pages once again, looking confused, as though she still couldn't understand it.

"Miss F, I can't read it… is that meant to happen or does that mean something?" Bloom asked the question innocently, as she made to give the book back to the old woman. Bloom missed the Smirk on her face but the boys caught it and looked towards one another to check if they both the same thing.

"Well, m'dear, it means that you don't have any living family anymore, if you cannot read this book. This book is about family magic and you can only do that if you have any family alive. I'm sorry Bloom."

Helia looked heart broken and Riven looked upset for both of them. Bloom put a crushed look on her face and nodded solemnly.

"Okay miss F, thanks for helping anyway. Goodnight." The other two followed suit and bid her goodnight and they all walked out of the office and down the hall way in silence, Once reaching the corner that leaded towards her room, she smiled and turned to the others, grabbing both their hands and dragging them to her dorm. _'With my luck, maybe they'll all be asleep or something.'_

**Authors Note – Omg, so so sorry it took this long to get this chapter posted up on here. I've been super busy but it's the weekend so that means quite a few more updates!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale**

**Authors Note - Really sorry about not updating every day. Been hectic, got loads and Loads of work to do and I need to have some sleep **

Chapter 21

Previously

"Okay miss F, thanks for helping anyway. Goodnight." The other two followed suit and bid her goodnight and they all walked out of the office and down the hall way in silence, Once reaching the corner that leaded towards her room, she smiled and turned to the others, grabbing both their hands and dragging them to her dorm. _'With my luck, maybe they'll all be asleep or something.'_

**Now**

**Third Person POV**

'_I wonder why she's dragging us down to her dorm, smiling, when we just found out that she has no living relatives'_

Helia Thought morosely as he thought about being wrong. That Bloom really wasn't his sister.

Bloom continued to pull both of them towards her dorm, smiling as she went, cackling evilly in her own head at her sneakiness.

Once arriving at her dorm, she slowly and quietly peeked through and saw no one was in there, meaning they were probably asleep in their rooms. Pushing the door open wider she sat down on one of the Sofa's and waited for the 2 boys to join her.

"I lied to Miss Faragonda. The book did show me the spell to see if I had any Living relatives and it also showed me a spell that would bring up all bloodlines I have… The reason why I didn't tell her… Is because I don't trust her. I never have and I never will… I'll explain more after we do the spells, it might be easier that way…" The boys were speechless. She lied? To a powerful Fairy?

"You know the spells? Why couldn't we read it? Was it in some sort of unknown language?" Helia was all questions. He had gone from depressed to happy hyper in a matter of seconds. Riven, she noticed just smiled over at her before relaxing in his chair and kept an eye on Helia too, smiling bemusedly.

Bloom shook her head at him and simply laughed. It was silent for a moment while everyone calmed down before Blood stood up and grabbed 2 pieces of paper.

She stood with on in her hand, hovering her other hand over the top. While focusing on her Winx she cast the Spell. "_Indica mihi__quem__videam__, __meorum__arbor__Indica mihi__."_ She said clearly, staring at the paper as spider like patterns appeared on it. Alarmed, Riven went to stand up, but once seeing that it was a family tree he calmed down. Marginally.

Once the spider writing was finished, Bloom cast a cautious look at the sheet of paper and her eye's slipped down towards the bottom.

A giant Smile Bloomed on her face as she read it. Here, in black, white, Green, and Red was the document that says that Helia and Bloom were siblings.

Both boys in the room looked curious and Helia leaned over to look but couldn't quite see. Bloom passed it over, grinning, rocking backwards and forwards on her feet waiting for their reactions.

Helia noiselessly gasped and spun towards Bloom, eye's wide. Riven pivoted his head as well, both of them looking at her, while waiting to see if it was true.

"It's all true that's our family tree… and Helia is my brother…" not a millisecond after finishing the word Brother, Helia launched himself at her, picking her up and swinging her around in happiness. Burst of uncontrollable laughter came from them and Riven looked on, happy for both of them, as he knew how hard it must before them. To know they had family but not be able to find them.

Minutes later, all three were seated on the sofa, Bloom in the middle and they were sitting in comfortable silence.

"So, I noticed that there were three colours to the piece of paper. I take it, Green mean living, since both of your names are in Green and your both alive. But what do the other colours mean?" Riven questioned after a spout of silence.

Bloom reached over to the Paper containing her family and surveyed it for a while. Creating a replica, she magically wrote down the colours and then the people next to them.

In the Green section, there was her, Helia, their Grandfather and oddly enough both their parents.

In the Black, there was their Paternal Grandmother as well as both Maternal Grandparents. Most of the Family tree was in Black, apart from Helia, Bloom, Their Grandfather and Parents.

Now came the weird part.

In the White column, there was their mother and all of her Ancestors as well as Helia and Their paternal grandfather and his Ancestors. But in the Red Column, there was Bloom, and their paternal Grandmother and all her ancestors and her father as well.

After finishing this, she showed it to the guys.

"Well, Green should mean Alive, but then why does it say that our parents are alive? They died on Sparks… Didn't they? And what do the other colours mean? They don't mean gender or family ties… So what could they mean?"

Bloom broached the questions running through all their minds at that moment and none of them could give the answers.

At this moment, Tecna walked out of her room and stopped short of seeing all three of them.

All in unison, they turned to look at her and Blooms expression was guarded. After moment of Staring Tecna walked forward silently.

"Bloom, I'd like to… Apologise for the way I've treated you and for not stopping the others for what they've done and said. I hope you can forgive me… Please? It's perfectly logical if you don't but…" Tecna trailed off waiting for an answer. Bloom smiled at her and stood up.

"Don't worry about it Tecna, your forgiven, but don't do it again, okay?" SShe smiled gently at the girl and got a tentative smile back. Looking curiously over at Helia, but not commenting.

Bloom, seeing the look, grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her over to where the guys were.

"Tecna, this is my brother Helia…"

**Authors note- Really really really really really really sorry about not posting a chapter up for a while, been very very very busy xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Winx Club – A Fairy's Tale **

**Authors Note - Thanks all for reading, it means a lot to me **** Sorry if some people think that my grammar and spelling are atrocious, but to be fair, you don't have to read it if you don't like it **** But thanks anyway for all those who de enjoy reading my story and don't mind the mistakes I make, I am after all, a novice and I have much to learn! Hahahaha **

**On with the story xx**

**Chapter 22**

**Previously**

"Don't worry about it Tecna, your forgiven, but don't do it again, okay?" She smiled gently at the girl and got a tentative smile back. Looking curiously over at Helia, but not commenting.

Bloom, seeing the look, grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her over to where the guys were.

"Tecna, this is my brother Helia…"

**Now **

Tecna stared at them for moments, her gaze calculating, taking note of everything around her, including the family tree on the table. Her gaze turned on Bloom, who was looking at her, no emotions showing on her face, waiting for the purple haired girl to say something.

"If I think about this logically, then I can take it that Bloom has done some sort of family tree spell, found out Helia was her brother and they are now trying to figure out how?" Tecna calmly spoke, in a way that almost sounded as if they were talking about the weather.

Bloom's face exploded with happiness and she hugged Tecna quickly before pulling away.

"Well, that's not exactly how it happened…"

With this, she, Helia and Riven explained the story to her, of how it all started and of how it came to this point.

By the end of it, Tecna was sitting down on the chair opposite to them, looking over the two pieces of paper with a frown on her face.

"Well, by my data, you were correct in saying that the green mean that you were alive and that Black meant you were dead. But, what I find curious, is that you have a red and a white column too. With who they are in the columns, then I would believe it is to do with what powers you have or what powers you came from. If what you say is true, then Bloom has the Gloomix as well, as her fairy form but you say she got her fairy form from her mother? Then that would explain why her mothers in the white column with, along with her ancestors and your paternal grandfather and his ancestor. Of course Helia too. This would be because there white in their powers, as in, there good. Not meaning that you're not good Bloom, but their powers or fighting style is good. Take Helia for example, he's a pacifist and therefor white, because he'll only fight when he needs to but he still knows how to fight. And since he was born into the white, he'll always be white, even if he changed to love fighting, because of the intent behind his christening.  
But Bloom, since you were blessed with the Gloomix Powers, your line is now red, along with your grandmother who blessed you with them and her ancestors. But that doesn't mean your Evil, it's just the magic you have. Does that make sense?"

Tecna logically explained it to them, before looking towards her watch, eye's widening at the time.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I promised to Video chat with Timmy now. Bye guys."

She left without a second word, leaving them to think over what she'd said. Bloom was looking at her hands in wonder, remembering the powers she had when in her fairy form.

"Guys, do you want me to transform, to see what Gloomix actually look like? Last time I transformed, I didn't pay attention, but since they've been there since I was little I wouldn't notice a difference…"

She looked over towards Helia who was smiling and Riven who nodded his head.

She stood up, and bought her hands over her head and used her fingers to create an arch over her head, making them shine with what looked like glitter.

Her body started to glow with fire like light and the change begun.

Riven had seen her form before, but not this closely and gasped at how… Dark it looked, but on Bloom… it just looked normal…

Her miniskirt dress was blood red and shimmery when she moved and her wings were very dark, almost black and they glittered with almost invisible dust. On her feet she wore black High heeled boots up to mid shin which also has a blood red heart on the outside ankle on both boots. Her hair curled slightly, mostly staying the same to what it was, and some was pinned back by a gold rose clip, but with her hair moving like a flame, it was hardly noticeable. On her Wrist as well as her neck, were the Gloomix charms.

Looking down, Bloom wondered how she never noticed them before, but reason, they'd been there her whole life, and then how was she to know they weren't normal?

"Wow…. She really does have the Gloomix Powers!" Helia's whisper carried across the room towards Bloom and she turned her head towards him. Twin gasps met her and her eye's widened in alarm.

"Bloom, it looks as though you have actual flames in your eyes and not actual colours…" Riven revered expressed made Bloom blush embarrassed before snapping out of it, realising what he had just said. Conjuring up a mirror her soundless gasp was uttered as she too noticed the flames.

Looking back at both of them, none asking what it could mean because they all knew the answer.

It was because Bloom was just so powerful.

Walking over toward Helia, they noticed that her feet never fully touched the floor. It was like the air was what she was walking on, not the floor. Not letting this bother than, watching as she waved her hand over him and laughed as he was 'blown away' by the little Bloom, made out for fire, dancing before his eyes.

Changing back was quicker, everything went back to the way it was before, except the Gloomix stayed for a little longer before disappearing. Not caring what it mean, they were interrupted by a beeping noise. Turning toward Riven, who fished his phone out, he read aloud the text he just received.

Sky: Hey dude, curfews nearly up and you're meant to be back so you and the new guy can go talk to Codatorta and Saladin. Hope you're both alright, seya.

Panicked Maroon met Cyan and se green as they all stood up as one.

"Were never gonna make it on time, what are we going to do?" Helia's normally soft spoken voice was slightly more high pitched than should be, mainly because his grandfather would kill both him and riven for being late, no matter that they found his granddaughter or not.

"I can make you a portal directly to somewhere, it'll be quicker and easier for all of us and it's get you there on time too. You just need to tell me where to send you and the portal will take you there."

Relieved smiles were sent her way and she smiled back, happy she could be of some help.

Riven walked up to her and pulled her into a long warm hug, as if to say goodbye. Not wanting to kiss her in front of her brother, he left it as that.

Turning toward Helia, Bloom was nervous as to how she should act. Should she hug him? Just say bye? Shake hands?

The decision was taken front her as Helia stepped forward and brought her into a quick hug before kissing her on the forehead. After standing back with Riven they both nodded to Bloom.

Waving her hand in front of them, a swirling vortex of what looked like fire appeared. After nodded to Bloom both stepped into it, it disappearing after both males were defiantly gone.

Bloom stood there for a moment, thinking before retiring off to bed, thinking to herself. 'I really need to start on Palladium's assignment tomorrow…'

**Authors Note – Sorry it's so late… I kinda forgot about it, cus I've had a lot on my mind xx but thanks for all the read, favourite and watch's! Cheers till the end xxx**


End file.
